amazing love
by lelandsgirl911
Summary: my sister wrote this story so please review it all i did was come of with a few thing in the story so like i said please review


AMAZING LOVE

I rolled over and looked at my clock as my phone rang. ~1am who in the hell!!~ "Hello?"

"Mom"

"Alex? What are you doing up at this time of the night?" I sat up wide awake.

"Mom, I'm at the hospital with Lex, we're leaving now to go home." Alex said quietly. "Mom, you need to come to Kona, Lex needs you bad Mom. The doctor said she's pregnant."

"What!"

"She pregnant Mom and she's scared. So am I. I don't like being here by ourselves." I reached for my lamp.

"What do you mean by yourself? Where's your Dad?"

"We don't know. He didn't say and he won't answer his phone. We're in the cab Mom."

"How long has he been gone?" I began digging for my clothes and a cigarette.

"Seven days now." Alex said softly. I could hear Lex crying and knew Alex was hugging her protectively.

"We're home now Mom."

"Okay, listen Alex, I want you guys to go in and pack a bag. I''m on my way. Lock up and I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Keep and eye on Lex."

"We love you Mom. Please hurry."

"I'm coming baby, I love both of you too." I hung up and called the airline as I dressed. ~I'm going to fuckin choke him!~

***Duane Lee's POV***

I watched as the two kids next door got out of a cab and the young girl sat on the steps as the boy paid the cab. I hadn't seen the father for days now nor his endless sting of bimboos. I wondered as I watched the boy help his sister off the steps and into the house about their Mother. Where is she? Why doesn't she have her kids? Does she even know or care how neglected they are?

I grabbed my phone as it rand and silenced it. I hated this part of my job. I knew when it rang I had to leave Dylan to go work. It was never for long but he was only 13 alot could happen to a 13 year old on his own in a short time but I had no choice. ~Those kids aren't much older then Dylan, 15 at the most.~

"Bail Bonds." I snapped.

"Brah, we got him, get this he's your neighbor." Leland barked. "I'm on my way."

"Oh shit. No rush, he's not there. His kids are though." I new he wasn't talking about the Shells, they were way over 36.

:"Damn it!" Leland yelled.

"Calm down, come on over we'll go talk to the kids, they just got in." I hung up and sighed as I suited up just in case the asshole was there.

Once Leland got there we walked over and hit the house. Richie and Sonny stood around back in case they were needed. Once we cleared the house I talked with the kids. The girl sat there crying.

"Do you know where your Dad is?' I asked quietly.

"No sir, we haven't seen him in a week." I watched the young boy shift nervously and tried to remember his name from the file. I knew he was frightened.

"What's your names?" I finally asked.

"I'm Alex and this is Alexie my twin sister." He said quietly.

"Alex, where is your Mom?"

"She's on Oahu, our parents are divorced and Dad doesn't let her see us. She's coming here though. Please Sir, can Lex go lay down? She's really sick."

I nodded and watched as he pulled her up and took her to a room before coming back and sitting down again. "Give me your Mom's number."

He rattled it off and I dialed. She picked up on the second ring. "Ma'am, this is Duane Lee Chapman of Da'Kine bail bonds."

"If this is about Joe, let his ass rot in jail. What kind of responsible parent leaves two 14 year old on their own for days on end." She snapped.

"Well I was actually calling about your kids. I'm looking for Joe though." I said quickly. "I'm here with your children. When will you be here?"

"The next flight is in an hour. I'm on my way now so I'll be there in an hour and a half two hours max."

"Okay, I'm taking them next door, to my place. I'm going to feed them and you can come there and we'll talk."

"Thank you Mr. Chapman." I hung up my phone.

"Alex, go get your sister, lets get the two of you fed and talk a bit at my house." I smiled at him.

"Yes Sir." He ran off.

I explained to Leland, Sonny, and Richie what was going on and they headed out as I took the twins next door. As we sat at the counter both eating as if they were starved I asked about their Mother.

"Dad sandbaged her. We stayed because the judge Dad paid off said we had to but we want to be with Mom." Alex said looking down at his hands. "We miss her."

"Did she ever hurt you guys or do stuff like this?"

"Mom? No way. Mom is the greatest. She use to call us all the time but Dad stopped that too. He's the abussive one. He even let his friend.."

"ALEX NO!" Lex yelled and he shut up as a knock sounded on my door.

"I'm Chelsea Caulder, Alex and Alexie's Mom." The gorgeous red head smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Duane Lee. Listen can we talk out back?" I smiled.

She nodded and followed me around to the lanai. "I want to Thank you for looking after them." She smiled as soon as we were seated.

"No problem, listen I want to help. Alex has told me you were sandbagged. My family has alot of pull here but I need you to let me do a background on you before I call the judge." She looked at me stunned. "I have a 13 year old. Your twins are in danger. They are seriously neglected."

She started to cry. ~I hated this shit. It was always my undoing. Women crying were my one weakness.~ "Mr. Chapman, I can't pay you. Hell I don't even know how I'm going to take care of them. My ex-husband has seen to it no one will hire me. I barely manage myself."

"I'm not asking for anything but information and consent. You live on Oahu?" She nodded. "The job I can help you with. We are actually looking for help in the office. Someone to answer the phone and do light paperwork." I reached out and put my hand on hers.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." I smiled at her softly.

"Yes. Oh God yes." She cried harder. "Thank you Mr. Chapman."

"Duane Lee and you're welcome." I stood up. "Come on in we'll get that background going and I'll call Judge Willis now." She followed me inside and both kids flung themselves crying into her arms.

I booted up my laptop, fixed a pot of coffee and sat down to run a background on her. "I need your full name and D.O.B. hon." I smiled as I watched the three of them.

"Chelsea Alexandra Caulder. Of course my married name was Williams, June 7, 1972."

I typed it in and watched as her record ran. ~Hell, not even a traffic violation.~ I picked up the phone and dialed Judge Willis. He answered on the fourth ring still groggy. I quickly appologized and explained what I needed. An hour later, a sleepy blonde girl brought the emergency custody papers.

"Here you go hon. You're free to take them." I handed her a card with the office information. "I'll see you at this address Monday at 9am."

"Thank you again Duane Lee."

"No problem. Be carefull guys." I smiled at Lex as they left.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

The kids and I talked for the next 2 days. Lex was terrified. 14 and having a baby who wouldn't be. We discussed her options and in the end decided we would keep it and I'd do everything I could to help her raise it.

Monday morning after enrolling them both in school here, I headed to DaKine Bail Bonds. Duane Lee was in the lot with two other men he introduced as Leland and Youngblood. After a quick interview with Beth and meeting Duane and Lyssa, I started my new job.

By lunch I had picked up most of the filing and such I needed to remember. Beth came in and smiled. "We're going to lunch. Why don't you come with us?" Beth suggested.

"No Thank you Mrs. Beth. I think I'll just walk over to the park if you don't mind." I smiled.

"Sure honey, if you're positive you don't want to come to lunch with us."

"I'm really not hungry. Maybe next time." I lied to her. I hadn't eaten since the twins got here. Lex had to eat for the baby and Alex had school he had to eat. My kids were more important than me having food.

"Okay honey. Would you like us to bring you something back in case."

"You really don't have to do that Mrs. Beth. I'll be fine really." She nodded her head and left the room.

"Where's Chelsea" I hear Leland ask.

"She's not coming. She wants to go over to the park." Beth answered.

"She needs to come and eat." I hear Leland's voice getting louder.

"Leland, she said she isn't hungry. Come on." Beth called and I heard him stop then leave.

***LELAND'S POV***

As we drove to the restaurant Duane Lee was quiet. I looked over at hm. Normally he'd be laughing, cutting up, and giving me hell. Something was wrong. "Okay, spill, what's with you?"

"She said she wasn't hungry."

"What? Who?"

"Chelsea, she said she wasn't hungry."

"Yeah, so, women are like that, you know that." I laughed.

"She lied."

"Brah, if she said she wasn't hungry, she wasn't hungry."

"She lied."

"You don't know that." I rolled my eyes.

"Leland I saw her rub her stomach more than once and I heard it growling. She's not eating." Duane Lee lit a cigarette.

"Okay well, we'll bring her something back. We can't make her come with us." Duane Lee just nodded at me and looked out the window.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

I walked over to the park and sat down with my water and book. I watched the little kids for a few minutes before beginning to read. From time to time my stomach would growl and I'd rub it. ~Beth said we get paid on Fridays so I can make it till then. I'll eat a couple of crackers when I get home.~ I was so wrapped up in my book I didn't realize Duane Lee was watching me until he cleared his throat and squatted next to me.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time."

"You got time don't worry. Mary Higgins Cark? I would have expected romance not mysteries." he smiled. "Here brought you some food."

"You didn't have to do that. I'm really not hungry but I'll eat it later. ~God I hope he didn't hear that.~ My stomach growled. It smelt wonderful.

He watched me for a minute. "Okay, you want to come on back to the office? You can read there until the others get back at least it's cool in there."

"Sure." I went to get up and felt a little dizzy. Duane Lee reached out as I stumbled. "Sorry, guess I have two left feet today." I smiled at him. He just smiled back and followed me to the office.

I went into my office and sat at my desk placing the plate he gave me on the corner.

***DUANE LEE'S POV***

"Did she eat anything?" Leland asked as I sat down across the desk from him.

"No, she said she'll eat it later."

"Maybe she really isn't hungry."

"No, she's not going to eat it though. She'll take it back to the twins and give it to them. She almost fell Leland and her stomach is still growling."

"So what, you want to force feed her?" Leland sat back and watched me.

"What are you doing tonight?" I looked at him.

"Nothing what's up?"

"Let's do a pizza and movie night. We'll take it to them. I have a funny feeling none of them are eating much."

"One problem, what are you going to put on them? I'm thinking burgers are a better choice." Leland suggested sitting back in his chair obviously as concerned as I was.

"Hey, we can just ask."

"Good point." Leland chuckled. "What if she refusses?"

"We ignore it. Hey Chelsea, do Alex and Lex like Pizza?" She jumped as I walked in.

"Sorry, you startled me." She laughed nervously. "yeah, they pretty much eat anything. Well not fish, they're allergic but everything else they'll eat. Why?"

"Cool. What about you? Leland and I are doing Pizza and movies and we're bringing them to your place."

"Duane Lee."

"I want to now toppings. Besides, I promised the judge I'd check up on them."

"Canadian bacon, pineapple and black olives." She smiled.

"Oh see, I knew I like you." I smiled. "7 okay?"

"Works for me."

"7 it is." I went back and filled Leland in. I walked by her office a little later, she was looking at the plate I had bought lost in thought or contemplating one. I sighed and went back closing the door as I went in. I noticed she got nervous. I put the plate in front of her and opened it before sitting down on the other side of the desk so she wouldn't feel threatened. "Eat, you're driving me insaine. Want me to heat it? Don't feed me that I'm not hungry line, it isn't working."

"I was going to take it home."

"And give it to the twins. I'm buying pizza remember. I bought that for you to eat now eat it. You're all eating tonight." I said softly.

She opened her mouth to speak and I cut her off. "Don't, your stomach has been growling all day. You are hungry and you're not eating. Don't make me force feed you."

She looked at me stunned. "it's more important the twins eat. Alex has school and Lex is pregnant."

"You're all going to eat. Wait, Lex is pregnant? She's only 14."

"I know, long story. It wasn't her doing but she wants to keep it and I have to support that choice."

"Oh man, okay, come on eat. I don't like to be forceful unless I have to so for me just do it okay." I smiled as she nodded and began to eat. "I'm going to get a soda, want one?"

"I have a water."

"Water will kill you." I laughed. "Pepsi work?" She nodded as I left to get us each a soda.

***CHELSEA'S POV LATER THAT EVENING***

I walked in to find Lex curled on the couch and Alex on the computer trying to get his homework done. Lex was nearly asleep when I kissed her forehead. I kissed Alex and went to shower and change into shorts and a tank top. I looked up at the clock as I headed to my bathroom. ~Almost 6:30.~

"Alex, Duane Lee and Leland are coming over. They're bringing Pizza and movies. Let them in if I'm not out." I called before closing my bathroom door.

"Got it Mom."

I decided to soak a bit and had just slid into the tub when I heard a knock on the front door. I wasn't worried, I figured they were early. Then all hell broke loose. I heard Alex yell and Lex scream as my bathroom door was kicked in. Then I was being pulled from the tub by my hair and beat as I had so many times before.

As Joe choked me and I began to feel myself lose consciousness I heard more yelling then Duane Lee was there. He growled animalistic ally and tossed Joe out into the hall placing himself between Joe and I as I slid down the wall and blacked out.

When I came to Duane Lee was carrying me into my room wrapped in a towel. I could hear Joe cussing at Leland. Lex was in my room and Alex stood at the bedroom door. "Is she okay?" Alex asked his voice shaking.

"She'll be fine Alex, we got to her in time don't worry. Why don't you go out and watch for the cops and paramedics." Duane Lee said as he put me on the bed. "Lex, find Momma something to slip on. Lex?" Duane Lee mumbled something else and pulled his shirt off and slipped it over my head taking the towel off me. I put my arms through the arm holes still dazed as he pulled it down to cover me before turning to Lex. She was balled in the corner crying.

I climbed out of the bed to go to her. "Sit." Duane Lee barked at me.

"She's scared Duane Lee." I said softly my throat still hurting.

"I know, I'll take care of it. You're in no condition to be up at the moment."

"Duane Lee."

"Honey, get back on the bed." He said softly and turned back to Lex. "Alexie, look at me my baby girl. It's Duane Lee, come on." He spoke softly to her as he touched her hand causing her to ball tighter. "You're okay sweetie, I'm here, it's all over. He won't hurt any of you again. Come sit with Momma baby." She looked up as he lifted her from the floor.

"Duane Lee, I'm so scared." She cried.

"I know my baby girl but I'm here now." He gently sat her on the bed next to me.

"Please don't leave us." Lex cried. "He'll kill us all."

"I'm not leaving baby, I'm going to check on Alex and I'll be right back."

"No! He'll come back. He'll kill us, Please Duane Lee don't leave." She cried histerically.

"Leland has him honey, he can't get to you. You're safe Lex so is Momma."

Alex came through the door followed by two medics. Lex never left my side and she never let go of Duane Lee's hand as they checked me over and took pictures of me.

"Ma'am we need you to remove the shirt so we can photograph all of you for the police." The female medic said softly.

"I can't." I started to cry softly not wanting Lex or Alex to see the effects of what Joe had done once again. "My kids."

"Alex come, take Lex out of here please." Duane Lee said helping Lex off the bed and passing her to Alex. "Chelsea listen honey, I know you don't want to do this but we have to. I'm going to take your shirt off love and I'll put it back on you as soon as they're done. Okay honey? I'm right here, I won't leave you." I nodded as he pulled his shirt over my head again. As soon as they were done snapping pictures of me he put his shirt back on me and put me back in bed and covered me up gently.

"Duane Lee, Lex, the baby."

"Damn, I need you guys to check Lex over. She's pregnant, I don't know if she got roughed up or not." Duane Lee brushed my hair back. "Just rest sweet heart, I'll take care of it. I'll be back, your safe now."

Duane Lee closed the door as they left and I could hear the paramedics talking to Lex and Alex a few minutes later. A bit later I roused as I heard the house clearing out. Duane Lee came back into my room wearing a new shirt. "She fine baby, how do you feel?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Like my ex-husband just beat the hell out of me again. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm use to this Duane Lee."

"So I gather. The twins told me. It's over now. He won't get to you again I promise. You feel up to eating? We're going to watch a movie and try to settle everyone down." He brushed my hair back from my face tenderly.

"Sure." I slid from the bed and moaned." I forgot I'm wearing your shirt." I smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about it. You do however need shorts, the neighbours will think you took advantage of me." He winked at me and I laughed.

I pulled out a pair of underwear and shorts and gasped as I bent to pick up a bra that fell. "Shit! He did a number on me this time."

"I got it." Duane Lee picked it up and put it back in my drawer. "Come on I'll help you." He took my clothes and knelt to help me. As he held my clothes for me to step into I held my ribs with one hand and put my other hand on his arm to stabilize myself. He gently slid my underwear into place and put my shorts on me as I winced.

"Okay, that was sufficiently awkward to say the least." I laughed.

"I can't say I disagree, I'm usually undressing a female not dressing one." He laughed.

I bit back my reply as he stood not taking his hands from my waist. I suddenly realized I still had my hand on his arm. For the first time I realized how large he was. As he stood there I had the sudden urge to run my hands all over him. To feel his massive chest as his heart beat beneath my finger tips.

"Can you walk?" He asked his voice deep and husky.

"I hope so or work tomorrow could be bad." I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"I'll get your plate, let's get you on the couch." Duane Lee said quietly as I turned to go into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said moving towards the couch instead and realized there was a third kid laying on my living room floor with Alex. They were talking quietly and looking through some sort of cards.

"Move guys." Leland said as he got up to help me. "Damn, glad we came over early. I'm sorry we didn't stop him before he got to you though."

"I'm glad you got here before he killed me." I smiled. "Thanks Leland."

Half way through the movie Leland's cell rang. He stepped outside to take the call so he didn't interrupt the movie. A few minutes later, he stuck his head in the door, he motioned to Duane Lee to join him. I heard Duane Lee raise his voice and a few minutes later they came back in. As soon as the movie was over Lex headed to bed yawning.

"Hey Alex, why don't you and Dylan go check out your room." Duane Lee suggested softly.

"Sure." The boys left talking like they had been best friends all their lives.

I looked from Duane Lee to Leland, both were tense and ready to throw. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Joe made bail with another bonds man. That was one of the officers that came out here, he's a friend of mine." Leland said softly trying not to alarm me.

"Oh God!" I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"It's going to be okay Sweet Heart. Leland and I are staying here. Tomorrow we'll figure out the next step. Somewhere you and the twins will be safe." Duane Lee put his hand over mine as he sat on the table across from me. "Lyssa is on her way to get Dylan, Alex, and Lexie in case he tried anything else. Dad is talking to some friends to see what else we can do to put an end to Joe's bull shit."

"I'm not leaving Mom!" Alex said from the hall way. None of us noticed he and Dylan had come in.

"Alex, Leland and I are both going to be here."

"No, look all our lives all we had was Mom. He was never around. Then he took her from us. Not again."

"Alex..."

"No Mom, you always said no matter what we stay together. I'm not leaving." He left the room.

"He's right Dad. You and Uncle Leland and Grandpa always said family can overcome anything. Isn't that right?" Dylan said looking from Duane Lee to Leland.

"Dylan this is different." Duane Lee tried to explain.

"Why? Why is this different? Family above all others right Dad?" Dylan turned and left.

After a few minutes Leland spoke. "They're right, they've got us over a barrel. They aren't children anymore Duane Lee. Dylan was right in the middle when all this went down. He and Alex are the ones who cuffed Joe."

"Leland, as parents we still have to keep them out of harm's way." Duane Lee sighed as he leaned forward.

"Family above all others, we've always pushed that on them. If we force them to leave what are we teaching them? When someone you love or care about is in danger run?"

"Leland."

"He's right Duane Lee, they can't live in fear forever." I looked at him and smiled sadly. "this isn't your fight, you should take Dylan and leave. All of you."

"We're not leaving you here alone. You don't know how this family works. You're part of us now. You were from the moment you stepped throught door at DaKine." Leland laughed. "You're stuck with us chick, get use to it."

"I'll send Dylan with Lyssa."

"Lex should go too. She has to worry about the baby now." I whispered.

"I'm not leaving Dad, I'm staying here with Alex." Dylan said from the hall.

"Dylan...."

"No! I'm staying Dad, we all stand together right, no one runs and no one backs down."

Duane Lee shook his head. "Damn Chapman stubborn streak. I should have put you up for adoption."

"Whatever, you know you love it. We'll be fine Dad as long as we stick together." Dylan smiled.

"You must get that from Leland."

"Oh whatever Brah, you're the world's worst hard head and you damn well know it." Leland punched him playfully.

Lyssa came in right in the middle of the debate. "They're both pig headed jerks." she laughed. "So why are we arguing about this?"

"Dylan and Alex are both refusing to leave. Lex however we aren't giving a choice. She's pregnant Lyssa so keep her safe." Duane Lee said quietly as I went to get her. As she was waking up I packed an overnight bag for her.

"Come on honey, Lyssa is waiting on you, she's going to take you to Duane Lee and Leland's Dad's house so you are safe." I kissed her forehead.

She went to the bathroom and I carried her bag. Dylan took it as soon as I came out of Lex's room. "I'll carry it out. You should be resting." He smiled at me as we walked.

"I still don't know why I have to go if he's in jail." Lex fussed coming in.

"No baby, he made bail, we have to get you and the baby somewhere safe." Duane Lee said gently to her.

"You all know?" She tearing up and Lyssa put her arm around her.

"Yes, it's okay honey. I had Abbie when I was 14." She hugged her.

"It's so embarrassing."

"No honey, I'll tell you what it is. You looked beyond a bad situation and found the beauty. That takes a really special person." Leland smiled.

"Not to cut all this short but we have to go. Dad will send out a search party if we don't get her back soon." Lyssa smiled. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Call when you get there and let us know you're safe." Duane Lee said as he walked them out.

"How did you know?" I asked Leland.

"Her body language and her reaction to me gave it away. She's a strong young lady. You should be proud of her. Of them both, they are great kids."

"I am, they've both been through so much. Does Duane Lee know?"

"Yeah, she flinched from him too at first and panicked when Dylan came in tonight. We put the pieces together. She locks her door too and keeps the windows covered, all signs we've learned to look for over the years."

"She's seen so much, I'm afraid she'll never be normal again." I smiled sadly at Duane Lee as he came back in.

Duane Lee sat down next to me as I yawned. "Yes she will love, we just have to get her back to reality and stable where she feels safe again. She'll pull through. He hugged me, it's a big step for a victim. com on Ma'am bed time."

"Yep I agree, bed time definitely." Leland laughed.

"Leland you take the couch, I guess Dylan can take the floor in Alex's room and I'll take the floor in here." DL stood to help me up.

"Dylan can sleep in Lex's bed and you can sleep in my room Duane Lee. You've already seen me naked." I laughed. "Or Leland can take Lex's bed and Dylan the couch however."

"This is true." He smirked. "Okay, bed." He followed me to my room and I handed him a pillow and blankets for whichever one took the couch.

"Bed boys." I heard him as he went down the hall. "Dylan, you and Uncle get to argue over Lex's bed. Night boys."

I slid my shorts off and crawled in bed. Duane Lee came in a few minutes later. I had just dozed off when his phone rang.

"Bail Bonds. Okay, yeah we all decided it was bed time. No she just fell asleep. Love ya'll too Beth, we'll see you in the morning." I felt him get up a little later and heard him fussing at the boys. I never felt him get back in bed.

At 3am I was jerked from a peaceful sleep cuddled against Duane Lee's chest when the front door was kicked in and my bedroom window shattered. The house was full of smoke suddenly. Duane Lee jumped from the bed pulling me with him. I felt him reach for his shirt and jeans as I grabbed my shorts from the chair next to the bed. He handed me his clothes and pushed me into the hall toward the backdoor. We were met in the hall by Leland and the boys.

I turned to Duane Lee. "My purse and your phone, they're on the dresser." He went back into my room as Leland pushed Alex, Dylan and I out the door. When he came outside he was on the phone with the fire department.

"Duane Lee, we have to move the cars." Leland yelled over the approaching sirens and I dug for my keys and handed them to Duane Lee as they both bolted for the vehicles parked in front of the house. I took the boys around the front to meet Leland and Duane Lee by the curb out of the way. I stood shivering in the cool morning air as we watched them fighting to save our home.

Duane Lee took his jeans from me and slid them on. "Chelsea, go sit in the hummer love, you're freezing. Boys, go to the hummer, stay with your Momma." Dylan looked at Duane Lee and did what he was told. He and Alex came and got into the back seat. Dylan reached into the back and pulled out a blanket before leaning up and spreading it over my lap. A few minutes later Duane Lee came and started up the hummer flipping the heat on. "It'll warm up in a minute baby. Boys are you both okay? No one's hurt?"

"Yes sir, we're fine." They both answered together and Duane Lee rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"I'm going to talk to the fire marshal and Leland and I'll be right back." Duane Lee said softly smiling at me tenderly. He came back a few minutes later and put the car in gear. "I'm going to take you and the boys to our place, I'll deal with the Marshall later."

"What about Leland?"

"He said he's staying until the fire is out then he'll bring your car and come on home."

"Duane Lee what the hell are we going to do now, that's everything we own?" I began to cry softly.

"Come on my love don't cry. I'll take care of it, right now we need to get you and the boys home and get you safe and warm." As soon as we go there, he send us all to bed putting Alex in the room with Dylan and me in his room before going to wait for Leland to get here with news.

I woke later and heard him on the phone with Beth again. "No Beth, we're all staying home today. They lost everything, Lex has a couple of changes with her but Alex and Chelsea only have what they're wearing. No, go ahead and let Lex go to school if she wants. I'm going to let Chelsea sleep for a while then take her and Alex shopping. We'll get Lex taken care of this evening. Tell the Marshall if he needs me he can come here or the office this evening. Love you too Beth. Bye."

I was crying softly when I felt him slide into the bed and pull me into his arms. He held me gently as I gave into the loss and fear. He spoke softly reassuring me everything would be okay until my tears subsided and I fell into a deep sleep again. I heard Dylan come in and tell Duane Lee he was going to school so Lex wasn't there alone and the door click shut behind him as he left. Duane Lee turned and pulled me closer to him and I was out again. I vaguely remember Duane Lee kissing me on the top of the head.

I woke three hours later and slid from the bed. Duane Lee was already up. and when I came out of the room He, Leland and the boys were moving furniture back and forth between the bedroom across from Duane Lee's. "Do I want to know?" I smiled at Duane Lee as he came out and kissed my forehead and put his arm around me.

"Probably not Mom, morning." Alex kissed me and went back in the room to get something else.

"Nope, you definately don't want to know." Dylan laughed. "Morning."

"I thought you went to school." I smiled as he carried what appeared to be a headboard into one of the rooms.

"He did but Dad came and checked us all out of school. Morning."

"Okay, ummm, who was that?" I looked at Duane Lee and the boy came back and hugged me.

"Sorry, forgot, I'm Dakota. I'm 14 too and the other one in the living room with Lex, that's Coby. We belong to Leland." He ran off as Leland called him.

"Lex is here too?" Duane Lee smiled at me nodding.

"Yep, she, Leland, and Coby just got back."

"Back from where?"

"Well, Leland picked Lex, Kota and Dylan up, dropped the boys off to help me get started and took Lex with him to get Coby and pick out a new bed for her room complaments of Dad."

"Oh, okay. One problem, she no longer has a room to put it in."

"We're working on that love give me time. Breakfast is in the oven." Duane Lee laughed and went back to work.

I listened to the boys talking and laughing as I went into the kitchen. I looked over as I took my plate to the table to see Lex on the couch with a young boy which was obviously Coby. She was propped up on the couch and he was in her lap watching Bee movie.

Lex leaned over and looked out the window. "Duane Lee, they're here. Morning Mom." She smiled at me and Coby slid off her lap and came over climbing into my lap.

"Morning, I'm Coby and you're pretty." He smiled as Duane Lee came through laughing.

"Where's Leland?" He laughed as Lex fidgetted on the couch.

"Hey, easy guys, don't kill me!" Leland laughed from the room all the beds were being moved to.

"Ah, never mind." Duane Lee said as he opened the door. "First room on the right guys. Hey Lex, Lyssa's here, you ready to go?"

"Yep, come on Coby, let's get you ready to go." She stood and left the room. She came back out with Coby and kissed me. "Bye Mom." She called to Leland and the boys telling them bye, kissed Duane Lee and headed out the door.

"Hey you forgetting something?" Duane Lee called to her.

"Lyssa has a car seat already."

"Where's your purse?"

"I left it in the hummer." Lex called back.

"You gonna come get my card to pay for all that?" He laughed as he pulled out his wallet.

She ran back in and took the card from him laughing. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You remember the number for it?" He smiled at her.

"Yep." She started out the door.

"Hey, cell phone Madam, you might need it." He picked it up off the table and handed it to her. "You got minutes on it?"

"I should. Do I need to get another card?"

"No, I'm going to get you another phone, I don't like that one." He kissed her and hugged her again and she ran out to get into the car.

"Okay." I set my fork down. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, we're moving the boys all into the biggest room and Lex into Dylan's old room. Now we need to know if you want your own room or are you staying with me so we can empty the office stuff out of the other room if you want it."

"Huh?"

"Okay, with me it is." He laughed.

"Where is my daughter going and why did you just give a 14 year old your credit card and please tell me there is a max limit on it that isn't too much or she'll break you."

"Hmmm, shopping with Lyssa, because I only had $400 on me and let's face it that won't work for a teenage girl for clothing, shoes, and bed room stuff not to mention toiletries, no there is no limit on it and she's not going to break me. Lyssa may but Lex won't."

I sat back and looked at him. $400, are you out of your damn mind today?"

"No, by the way, as soon as your done, we're meeting Beth to go shopping so hurry up." He laughed.

"Duane Lee!" I yelled as he went down the hall.

"Hurry up! Beth hates to have her shopping excursions delayed." He called going into Lex's new room.

Twenty minutes later he drug me into the truck still protesting leaving Leland to supervise Lex's room happy that he got out of going shopping with Beth. Dakota, Alex and Dylan piled in and we all went to the mall. Beth met us at the door. "How's it going sista?" She hugged me and looked at Duane Lee, "Divide and conquer?"

"You got it. You get her, I got the boys." He hugged her then handed me another Credit card and wrote the pin number down on my hand. "Have fun Sweet Heart." He smiled and walked off with the boys. Beth took my hand and pulled me toward the first clothing shop. "Hey Beth, try to keep it under a thousand please." Duane Lee called laughing.

"Whatever!" She yelled at him as he pulled me through the door. "Basics first."

"A thousand, Beth he's lost his damn mind." I gasped.

"Honey, he'll be doing good if I don't spend two and he knows it." She laughed.

AMAZING LOVE PART II

I attempted to protest as Beth brought item after item and put onto the counter but it was a lost cause. Eight hundred dollars later, Beth was finally somewhat satisfied. "Duane Lee's going to stroke." I sighed as we left the store.

"Nah, not yet anyway." She laughed.

Duane Lee and the boys came out a few minutes later. "Okay, shoe store." He laughed watching me. "Damn, grab some bags boys lets get all this loaded first." He smiled at me. "Sit or go on to the shoe store with Beth. Don't even think about it." He fussed as I picked up some of the bags.

We went on to the shoe store where Beth proceeded to hand me shoe after shoe to try on. I ended up with 7 pair of shoes and had no clue what the hell I needed them all for. Typically I wore sandals, flip flops or tennis shoes.

"Holy hell!" I sighed as she handed the clerk an 8th pair of shoes. "Beth, what do I need all these for? I'm never going to wear all of these."

"Honey, you can never have to many shoes." She smiled as the clerk began to ring them all up. Duane Lee and the boys came up and put their shoes on the counter too. Duane Lee didn't even blink when the total hit $1,200 but I was having a heart attack.

Duane Lee put his arm around me as we left the shoe store and I leaned into him tired. "So how much were the clothes?"

"To damn much." I sighed feeling like the world was about to end.

"It was only $800." Beth laughed.

"Cool, much better than the $3000 on the boys." Duane Lee kissed the top of my head.

"Duane Lee Chapman, you told me to keep it under a thousand and you spend three?" Beth fussed at him and slapped his arm.

"That was for three kids and $1500 of that is Leland's. Besides, I figured if I told you a thousand, you'd only spend two." He chuckled.

"Well, if she hadn't kept putting it all back." Beth looked at me shaking her head.

The boys helped Duane Lee put everything in the back of the truck before we headed home and Beth headed to get Duane to come eat at the house with us. I handed him his card and he gave it back. "Put it in your wallet in case you need it honey."

"Duane Lee..."

"Put it in your wallet." He picked up my hand and kissed it. "That way I don't have to worry about you not having enough cash on you when I'm not around."

Lex and Lyssa came in about an hour after we got back. Duane Lee sent the boys out to unload and Lyssa and Lex began putting things away. Every time I tried to do anything I got fussed at. "Baby you need to go lay down and rest until Beth and Dad get here." Duane Lee shoed me toward the bedroom.

"Weren't we suppose to meet the Marshall today?" I asked stalling, I just didn't want to be in the bed without Duane Lee.

"Duane took care of it." Beth said as she and Duane carried in Chinese.

"So how much was it?" Duane Lee asked Lyssa as we all sat down to eat.

"I think it was $1200 or a little over counting shoes and the baby stuff we bought."

"Damn, not bad." Duane Lee passed Lex a box. "Open it honey."

She opened the box and gasped getting up and coming around the table to kiss and hug Duane Lee with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything Duane Lee."

"You're Welcome baby girl, all the numbers you need are already programmed in. Make sure you keep it on you honey."

"What color is yours Lex?" Alex asked as I looked at Duane Lee.

"Pink."

"Mine is Green" Alex smiled.

"Mine's Blue." Dylan Chimed in.

"Black." Dakota smiled. "Coby's is red I think anyway."

"Good you remembered to do their phones too." Leland laughed. "What do I owe you?"

"All total about $2000." Duane Lee said it like it was nothing. "Chelsea, yours is on the bed in our room."

"Excuse me? My what?"

"Blackberry love. It's orange. Alex said that's your favourite color."

I just looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What do I need that for?"

"Your other one is disconnected honey. I had your phone book transferred. New number so Joe can't call and harass you."

"You okay Mom? You look really tired." Alex asked watching me.

"I am son." I smiled weakly.

"Honey, why don't you go soak in the Jacuzzi tub, we'll clean all this up." Beth smiled at me as she began to clear the table.

"Me soaking in the tub started this." I half laughed.

"Baby, nothing is getting to you here. Look around love, he'd have to have a death wish." Duane Lee smiled. "You're completely safe."

"I know." I smiled and reluctantly went to soak.

About 45 minutes later Duane Lee came to check on me. I was curled up at the foot just staring off into space. I jumped and yelled as he touched my shoulder. "It's me, it's okay my baby."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." I smiled or rather tried to.

"Damn baby, you're shaking. Is the water cold or did I scare you that badly?" He felt the water before getting my towel and opening it up. I stood and he wrapped it around me. "Come on get dressed and go lay down." He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to get a shower and I'll be out."

I nodded and did as he said hearing the boys in the next room. I heard the door open and close then heard a small voice. "Lex, can I come in?" I heard her door open and close as I shook my head and searched for my clothes.

I located my underwear and slipped them on before realizing I had no night clothes. The only ones Beth had tried to get me to buy screamed 'rape me' so I put them back. I made a mental note to correct the problem tomorrow.

"Trouble? Need some help honey?" Duane Lee came out in lounge pans fresh from the shower.

"Well sort of, I have nothing to sleep in." I laughed.

"Baby, you went shopping today and you forgot night clothes?" Duane Lee went to his closet and came back out with yet another t-shirt.

"No, I put the umm I don't know what they would be called Beth tried to get me back. I'm not a hooker and I'm not trying to seduce you." I laughed and let the towel fall to the floor totally comfortable with the fact that Duane Lee was in the room and I was half naked. I slid the shirt he handed me on and sat down on the bed.

"Point taken." He walked over and flipped the covers back on the bed. "I've got plenty of shirts and they look much better on you than they do on me." He laughed as I crawled up and lay down curling up under the covers as he watched me over his shoulder. He had just laid down when another bought of loud voices came from the boys' room. I sighed and went to get up and he stopped me kissing me softly. "I've got it, stay." He got up and I heard him fussing at the boys a minute later. "All right guys come on you have school tomorrow and Momm....Where's Coby?"

"Next door he's with Lex." Dakota chimed up.

"Why is Coby sleeping with Lex?"

"We don't know." Alex added in.

"He just got up and left Dad." Dylan said innocently.

"Why am I not buying this? What did you boys do to Coby?"

"Seriously we didn't do anything, we were all laying here talking about cars and he just got up and left." Alex said quietly. "I think Lex feels better with Coby around though."

"Okay, I'll check on it. You guys have school, lights out and no more noise got it. Night, Love you guys."

"Yes Sir, Love you too." They all chimed and I saw the light go out in the room.

I heard Duane Lee knock on Lex's door and I heard her open it for him. "Everything okay baby girl? You want me to take Coby and put him back in his bed?" I heard him ask softly.

"No, everything is fine. He just decided he wanted to sleep in here. It's okay really I don't mind."

"Okay sweetie, get some sleep. If you need anything let us know. Love you Lexie, night." Duane Lee came back and climbed into bed.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as I curled up next to him.

"They're fine love." Hey reached over and switched the lamp off then put his arm around me pulling me into his side firmly. "Did you put your phone on the charger?"

"Yep, not sure I like it but it's charging. I put yours on the charger too." I slid my hand over his chest and felt a chill run through him as he smiled at me. "I think that phone is smarter than I am."

"It also keeps track of appointments and stuff. You'll get use to it, it'll just take a little time." He kissed the top of my head. "Night Love."

"Night Duane Lee." I yawned and closed my eyes and slipped into a peaceful deep sleep.

The alarm went off at 6am and the house came to life. I started breakfast as the kids got dressed and poured into the kitchen. Once Duane Lee and Leland were dressed they took over so I could get dressed for work. I came back to find the kids done and rounding up shoes, phones and book bags. I watched as Duane Lee pulled out his wallet and began handing the kids money for lunches. Lex and Alex headed out the door.

Duane Lee handed me a cup of coffee looking around and going down the hall to Lex's door before coming back. "Where are the twins?" He looked at Dylan.

"They already went out to catch the bus." I said as I sat down to put my shoes on as Leland came out with his wallet.

"I already got your two, you're buying lunch today." Duane Lee said as he went to the door. "Lexie, Alex money. Hurry up guys."

"We don't need it, we'll be fine." Lexie called back.

"Get over here and get this before I have to get grumpy." Duane Lee called smiling at them. They came back and got the money and hugged him. "Okay, school guys, have a good day."

"Bye." They all called as the bus pulled up. Duane Lee stood watching them until they were all on the bus and the bus had pulled away.

I got up and loaded the dish washer before going to get my purse and our phones from the chargers. "Chels, you ready honey?" Duane Lee called as I shut the lights off in our room.

"Coming." I picked up our cigarettes and Duane Lee's handcuffs he left on the dresser. "Duane Lee, you left your cuffs, do you need these?"

"Yes, thank you love. I'd forget my head if you didn't remind me to pick it up in the morning." He laughed as he shut the television and the lights off and we headed out. I slid into the truck between them and rolled my eyes as they immediately began to fight over radio stations.

By lunch I was tired and grumpy and my whole body hurt. I was ready to throw my damn cell in the trash it just wouldn't shut up. The team had gone out on a hunt and my phone kept chirping. Duane Lee came in just as I was about to snap.

"What are you still doing here?" He raised his voice slightly at me.

"What do you mean? I'm ummm working or trying to anyway." I snapped slightly.

"You had a doctor's appointment." He picked up my phone and hit a button shutting it up and showing me the reminder. "Love that's why I gave you the keys to the truck when I left." He was obviously not happy.

"How was I suppose to know that's what the damn phone wanted? I forgot about it!" I snapped on the verge of tears. "Don't fucking yell at me."

"I didn't yell." Duane Lee said softly coming around the desk.

"Yes you did. I'm tired, I'm hurting, that damn phone is driving me crazy and the office phone is possessed." I sighed as the phone rang again for the millionth time in five minutes.

"Chelsea, line 4." Beth called and I sighed picking up the handset.

"This is Chelsea, how can I help you?" I said softly as Duane Lee sat on my desk in front of my watching.

"Ms Caulder, this is principle Andrews, we have a situation I think you need to come down here. I have Dylan, Dakota, and Alex in the office. We are going to need someone to come get them they are all being suspended for three days."

I was suddenly pissed. "All three boys? What the hell happened?" I all but yelled. "Hold on let me get Dakota's Dad, Dylan's is already here principle Andrews." I put him on hold and yelled for Leland as Duane Lee watched me. As soon as Leland came in I hit speaker. "Okay, now tell us what happened Mr. Andrews." I said quietly and Duane Lee raised his eyebrows at me.

"Supposedly, there were some boys giving Alexie whom I assume is their sister a hard time. Dakota, Dylan and Alex intervened and a fight followed between them and the three boys supposedly harassing her. Alexie has returned to class but we have a zero tolerance policy ma'am the boys will have to be suspended."

"If they were defending Alexie, why are they being punished?" I snapped as Leland and Duane Lee looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Ma'am, they are all being suspended for their behaviour. Alex, Dylan, and Dakota threw the first punches. You'll need to come and get them."

"We'll be right there Mr. Andrews, Thank you." Duane Lee said and hit the speaker button."

"Who's going this time?" Beth laughed as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'll go, that way I can strangle them all." I stood up.

"Maybe we should all go, give them a united front." Leland tried to keep from laughing. Duane Lee slapped him when he lost it. "Ouch, it is funny. They are definitely Chapman's!" Leland laughed harder. "Alex is fitting right in."

I cut Duane Lee a pair of eyes as he chuckled. "This isn't funny guys." I snapped. "They threw the first punches, fighting isn't the answer to everything and they all have to learn that. Violence won't solve all their problems."

"We know baby, we know." Duane Lee stood and put his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

Duane came over and stood at the door behind Beth smiling. "Payback boys."

Duane Lee kissed me softly before smiling at his Dad. "Calm down baby, we'll take care of it."

"No I'm not going to calm down, I'm pissed. Three days Duane Lee. Who's going to hold their hands while we work and keep them from doing what they're not suppose to?" I snapped at him.

"Just don't kill them. No matter how tempting little one." Duane laughed.

"Do you need me to come back here or can I take them home?" I asked looking at Beth and Duane.

"You go ahead and tend to our grand children honey." Duane shook his head and walked away. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Beth. Thanks Duane." I called and headed out. "Hello, you guys coming or staying here?" I called as I got to the door.

I heard Duane and Beth in Beth's office before the door closed. "Oh those three are dead, she's pissed." Beth laughed.

"I'm glad it's not me, they're going to catch hell. I think Leland and Duane Lee are going to get it too. Pay back is sweet." Duane chuckled.

We walked into the school with Duane Lee and Leland still in full gear one on either side of me. As we go within site of the boys Alex slouched down in the chair and put his head down. Dylan looked up and started to speak.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. No excuses, violence isn't the answer. Hummer now!" I said softly as Duane Lee and Leland stood there with their arms crossed over their chests. The boys stood up and keeping their heads down headed for the truck.

The receptionist watched but didn't speak. I watched them as they walked. When Dakota turned and started to whisper to the other two I stepped toward them. "Not one word!" I raised my voice slightly.

"Oh, that's mean." Leland cracked a smile before becoming a stone wall again and the receptionist practically drooled all over.

"You think?" I winked at him. "You haven't seen anything yet." I turned to the receptionist. "Where is my daughter?"

"Down the hall on the right, 1104." She said making eyes at Duane Lee and Leland.

"Going." Duane Lee said and motioned for Leland to follow him.

"Excuse me, could you possibly stop staring at them and drooling long enough to give me that paperwork on our boys and the sign out sheet for my daughter please." I was in no mood to deal with this shit today.

She handed me the paperwork blushing and I filled it out as the guys waited for Lex to get her stuff together. As they came back keeping Lex between them drawing the attention of students and teachers alike I handed her back the papers. "Thank you." I half smiled as teachers came out into the hall looking to see what was going on that bounty hunters were taking one of the girls. Duane Lee took Lex's bag from her as they approached me. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" I kissed her and she nodded as together we continued down the hall between the guys. Duane Lee stood behind us as Leland opened the door letting us come out.

Duane Lee opened the door and I slid in as Alex slid out letting Lex get in between him and Dylan in the back seat. No one spoke a word as we drove home. Duane Lee kissed me before he and Leland left to return to the office. "Don't be too rough on them love, they were only watching her back and defending her."

"Defending implies she was physically attacked I will however get the whole story before I torture them. You forget Duane Lee, they were the ones who attacked the other boys." I smiled and kissed him again still wrapped in his safe arms.

"We don't have the whole story yet love." He reminded me again.

"I know dear. Be safe and watch each other's backs. I'll see you guys after work."

He smiled at me and winked at me before turning and getting back into the hummer as I turned to look at the four kids still standing there.

AMAZING LOVE PART III

***DUANE LEE'S POV***

"Brah, I'm so glad we're not them." Leland laughed.

"No shit, they're getting hell right now. Our boys will never be the same."

We walked in the office laughing and the fact that Lyssa got a text from one of the boys that said "Help" just made it worse.

"You two should be beat!" Beth fussed trying to hide her smile.

"Why? He's already whipped." Leland shot at me laughing.

"Don't start you two." Beth warned us.

"It's the truth." We started fighting and Beth picked up the phone and called Chelsea. We thought she was joking but that changed when we heard her voice come over the speaker.

"What's up Beth?" Chelsea said softly sounding as if she was worn out to no end.

"You're boys are over here fighting and disrupting work."

"Oh really?"

"Oh that's low." I looked at Beth keeping Leland in a head lock.

"Hey, I warned the two of you." Beth smiled. "Chelsea, I'm sending Leland and Duane Lee home until they learn to play nicely with one another."

"Oh, I see. So now in addition to having these three, now I get to deal with the two big kids too. Send them home Beth. I'll add them to the dog house."  
Chelsea sounded pissed.

"You got it honey." Beth hung up. "You heard her move it."

"That was dirty Beth." Leland said getting his keys as I released him.

"Oh I like this Big Daddy." Beth laughed as I walked to the truck thinking we were so screwed. She was already in a bad mood plus what happened with the boys and now Beth sending us home. Beth and Dad were laughing but we were considering running to Kona.

When we pulled up Chelsea was sitting outside the front door smoking. She didn't look happy at all. "Brah, she looks pissed." Leland said as we sat in the truck neither wanting to be the first to get out.

"Leland I'm thinking Kona."

"Brah, I don't think that is far enough away and she'd come after us." We climbed out and she watched us walk to the house.

"Honey we're home." I tried to get her to smile but she just looked from one to the other of us.

"Will it help if we say we're sorry?" Leland smiled and she got up and went inside.

"I'll book the tickets." I whispered.

"I'll pack." Leland opened the door and we ventured into a silent house.

I went to our room to try to apologize, she was sitting on the bed and Lexie was laying on the floor watching TV. I sat down on the bed as her phone went off. I watched her read it and reply.

"Hey Duane Lee." Lexie smiled at me. "You and Leland couldn't handle the boys being in the dog house alone? What did you guys get jealous or just decide it would be fun to watch Mom kill all five of you?"

"Smart ass! Don't you have homework or something?"

"Nah, I already did it." She smiled. "Oh, you mean you want me to leave so you can try sucking up and getting you and Leland out of the Dog house, got you." She get up smiling and left the room.  
"Okay, we're sorry okay come on Chels, we were playing around." She got up and went in the bathroom. I picked up her phone and scrolled through her inbox. ^Big kids home yet?^ ^How They taking that?^ ^Serves them right. Make them suffer.^ ^You're right, they are just to gullible. LMAO^ ^Silent treatment drives Duane Lee insane, you go girl. LOL^ ~Oh really?~ I exited her inbox and put her phone back before she caught me.

I thought for a moment then went to find Leland. "Hey she's jerking our chain, she and Lyssa are texting back and forth about it. So, let's make her think we're going to Kona. Follow my lead." I whispered and opened my phone book and called Richie.

"Yes, I need two seats on the next flight to Kona. No open end please we don't know how long we'll be there." I hoped Richie didn't think I was drunk.

"Duane Lee, this is Richie not the airport."

"Yes, I know but I don't know how long we'll be."

"Hello, have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry. Do you need my card information?"

"I'm hoping like hell you are going to call me later and tell me what the hell just happened." Richie said finally catching on and laughing.

"You got it, thank you and we'll see you soon." I hung up the phone still with my back to Chelsea and called Richie back winking at Leland. "Go pack brah."

"Hey Richie, what's up? Listen, Chelsea is pissed at me and Leland so we're flying to Kona for a while to let her cool down."

"Ah, cool so I'm me again. That's what all that was about? Brah I was ready to call for a straight jacket fitting." Richie laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You know how it is brah."

"You guys are whacked you do know that right?"

"Yeah, we're headed out in about 20 minutes, as soon as I get a bag together." I said softly.

"Let me guess, you're coming here? You fucking owe me Chapman."

"Yeah, I know. I got to get moving or we'll miss the flight so I'll call when we land. Aloha." I hung up and looked over at Lexie who seemed to be panicking. "Don't worry honey, I'll send Sonny to look in on you and your Mom." I winked at her hoping it helped relax her a little before I went to toss some stuff in a bag.

"Mom, do something." I hear her whisper to Chelsea in the dining room.

"He's bluffing, he's not going anywhere. He's too worried Joe will come back after us." Chelsea answered her.

~Damn her, she already knows me to damn well.~ I dialled Sonny and carried my bag out. "Hey Sonny, I thought about it and I need you to come stay here with Chelsea and the kids instead of just checking in on them."

"Okay, I missed something didn't I?" Sonny said a little confused.

"Just till Chelsea gets over being pissed at us, then we'll be back." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Oh shit, you in the dog house already. Both even?" Sonny cracked up.

"Yeah, I appreciate this brah. Thanks."

"You so owe me brah, I had a hot date." Sonny hung up.

"Leland! Come on let's go or we're going to miss our damn plane." I yelled before kissing Lexie and the boys bye. I leaned over Chelsea's shoulder and kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

"Hope you got a plan brah." Leland snickered as we backed out.

"Yeah, don't answer our phones, Lyssa is in on all this with her." I laughed.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

^Shit Lyssa! They're going to Kona.^ I sent quickly.

^They're bluffing.^

^I thought so too at 1st but Sonny on his way here, they're gone.^

^No shit!^ She sent back obviously shocked.

^No shit Lyssa, they packed a bag and left.^ I was tripping now, I couldn't believe this.

^Oh they R such pansies. Calling Beth LMAO!^

^K^

***LYSSA'S POV***

I was cracking up when I called Beth. "Hey Mom, they're hopping a plane to Kona the big babies are scared."

"Are you serious?"

"Very, Sonny is on his way to stay with Chels and the kids while they're gone."

"Oh shit that is just too damn funny. Duane, your boys are running to Kona scared shitless." Beth called to Dad laughing.

"Hey Beth, I have an idea, have Dad call them and tell them we have to go grab a fugitive tonight and flip them out." I laughed harder.

"Oh I love it. Duane, call Leland and tell them that we have a skip we just found out about and we have to grab him or forfeit the bond. Ewe tell them we need Sonny and Richie too." She laughed with me. "He's calling now Lyssa." She hung up.

A few minutes later Beth sent me a text. ^They R messing with Chels, they R Richie's. B home in 1 hour, let her know.^

I passed it on to Chelsea and laughed knowing they were really going to catch hell now.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

I read the text message from Lyssa. Now I really was pissed. Lex had been a basket case every since they left. I got up and hit Sonny with the pillow I had been holding. For good measures I reared back and knocked the hell out of him again. "Now for your part in all this, you go to the fucking dog house too!" I snapped. "And not one fucking word to them I know what they were up to or you'll be catching hell just like they will."

"Yes Ma'am." Sonny looked at me stunned that I would talk to him like that.

An hour later Duane Lee and Leland came in. "We got to take a nap, we have to go catch a jump." Duane Lee kissed me. "Where's Sonny?"

"I sent him to the dog house too, he pissed me off." I smiled sweetly. "You guys need to get some sleep if you have to go out. Lex, go watch TV in your room please and quietly so Sonny, Duane Lee, and Leland can sleep." I went to the bedroom and Duane Lee followed me thinking I was not pissed at them anymore. I sat on the bed and he went to shower. When he came out I handed him his pillow and a blanket. "Have a good nap on the couch love." I said sweetly.

He looked at me funny and left the room as I closed the door behind him. I crawled back into the bed and turned the TV on wondering if I pissed him off yet.

^Hey, where's my idiot brothers at? U giving them hell?^

^Leland is in his bed but Duane Lee is on the couch.^

^O shit! 2 Funny.^

^Tell them Dad said never mind about the skip.^

^K tell the 2 morrow.^ I sent back.

^UR bad LMAO Night^

^Night Lyssa^

The next morning the boys got up when Lex and Coby headed for school and went out to finish cleaning up the neighbourhood which was their punishment for getting suspended or rather for fighting. Duane Lee was sitting on the couch when Leland came in for breakfast.

"Dad must not have gotten the call from the informant, Beth is going to be pissed that we have to forfeit that money." Leland said drinking his coffee.

"Oh damn, Lyssa called last night just after you guys went to sleep. Your Dad said don't worry about it, he got it taken care of. You two could have gone to Kona after all." I smiled sweetly.

"We had no intention of going to fucking Kona." Duane Lee snapped at me.

"No shit really? I know." I smiled innocently.

"You know, then why the hell did I get sent to the fucking couch?"

"For being an ass."

"I was being an ass? You were the one giving me the silent treatment." He growled.

"I was trying to get you two knuckle heads to realize you two fighting all the time is setting a really back example. All three of our boys got suspended Duane Lee. Violence isn't an answer it's a fucking cause." I yelled back at him.

Sonny sat down at the table in front of me. "That's why you knocked the hell out of me with the pillow last night?"

Duane Lee looked at him shocked. "You what?" He looked at me.

"No, I was pissed off at you for being part of their hair brained scheme. Lex was worried." I slapped him in the back of the head as I walked by him headed to the bedroom to get my shoes and my purse. "At least I hit you with a pillow."

Duane Lee came into the kitchen and sat down across from Sonny in the chair I had just left. "You hit Sonny with a pillow and you are bitching at us?"

I glared at him and walked out of the kitchen and back to the room to get my keys off the dresser. As an after thought I picked up my pillow off the bed and went back to the kitchen. Sonny started laughing as soon as he saw me. I reared back and smacked the hell out of Duane Lee then for good measures hit Leland who had been laughing and the shocked expression on Duane Lee's face. I dropped the pillow and left with both of them looking at one another dumb founded.

I slammed the door as I came into the office. "Morning." I growled as I passed Beth and Duane and went to my office. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them looking at one another before I closed the door. A few minutes later Lyssa knocked and peeked in the door.

"Can I come in or am I in trouble too?" She smiled.

"Come on in unless you're going to defend the two assholes at home."

"Nope, but I've got to ask about that fashion statement you've got going on there." She smiled.

I looked down and sighed. I had been so mad at them I forgot to change from Duane Lee's t-shirt and my shorts that I had slept in. "FUCK! I should have stayed in the damn bed this morning."

"I have some spare clothes in my bag. Talk to me." Lyssa laughed.

"I'm going to kill both of them, they just don't get it Lyssa." I sighed.

"Look Chelsea, fighting is a way of life for the Chapman's, we're bounty hunters honey." Lyssa sat on the corner of my desk. "How did Duane Lee take being on the couch."

"How do you think?" I laughed despite my anger. "He was a bear this morning. We got in a huge fight and I hit him and Leland with a pillow and left."

"Oh man." Lyssa laughed.

"It's not so much the fighting thing though Lyssa, it's the fact that they both have just ignored the fact that they were in the wrong. The boys have to learn that fighting is the answer. Violence doesn't solve everything. There are other ways and Duane Lee and Leland just blow it off like it's totally okay that the boys are reacting to others in a violent manner. They just didn't say shit about it. What's going to happen when the boys are dating someone or married to someone who doesn't do what they feel they should? Beat the hell out of her? That's how I ended up being a battered wife Lyssa. All Joe knew was violence. I don't want that for Alex, Dylan, and Dakota."

"They know honey. Duane Lee and Leland figured by letting you handle it and them backing you the boys would respect you and in turn learn that women and men work together not control one another."

"A united front." I sighed

"Exactly honey."

"It's not that I don't understand what the boys did Lyssa, I do. I just want them to learn limits and boundaries and how to deal without beating the hell out of anyone who crosses them or one of the other siblings." I sat back in my chair.

"Talk it out. Have you explained that? To all of them, the boys, Duane Lee and Leland?" I shook my head no. "You need to and honestly. The only one better to teach them how to do it better than Duane Lee and Leland is Dad. I think you need to come out on a bounty with us and see the guys in action. You need to understand that there is more to what we do than violence but there is a time when violence is necessary Chels."

"I can't stand the violence Lyssa, I've seen and been through too much."

"I understand that honey but you need to fully understand what happens out there. Trust me sista, you need to do this." Lyssa got up to leave and let me think about what we had discussed.

"Hey Lyssa." I stopped her before she went out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime love."

I sat in my office looking at the wall thinking about everything we had talked about and letting what Lyssa had said sink in. She was right, I don't understand and if these feelings for Duane Lee were going anywhere I needed to know exactly what happened out there.

***LYSSA'S POV***

"Do we want to know?" Beth looked up at me from her computer as I came out.

"Well, they got in a fight, she hit Duane Lee and Leland with a pillow and she's head over heels in love with Duane Lee."

"Damn, she hit them?"

"And yet you missed the love part." I laughed sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

"No I didn't, I already knew that. She really hit them?"

"Yep, she really hit them, and she made Duane Lee sleep on the couch last night."

Duane Lee came in and let the door slam behind him. He walked right past us and stopped at her office door for a minute then went on into the front office. Leland came in smiling.

"Lover's quarrel." He chuckled and followed Duane Lee into the front.

"We hunting today Mom?"

"Yep. Got two we have to get."

"Chelsea's coming out with us." I smiled at her reaction. "Trust me Mom, she needs this."

"Tell your Dad she's coming out." Beth nodded as I stood up to go to Dad's office.

During the briefing, Dad sent me for Chelsea. He smiled as she came in and Duane Lee looked up confused. "Your presence on this hunt has been requested." Dad said softly. "However I want you to stay back and just watch. Okay honey?" Dad cut Duane Lee's protests off.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled at Dad as Duane Lee fumed. He was pissed.

"No matter what happens you stay clear. You're in no condition to help right now. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's go guys." Dad led the prayer and we strapped up and headed out. Dad put Chelsea in with him, Beth and Tim deliberately so Duane Lee's irritation wouldn't affect her.

"I can't fucking believe you talked Dad into letting her come out here Lyssa, if anything happens to her I'm going to strangle you." Duane Lee barked at me. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That you are both a pain in my ass and I don't know what the hell she sees in you." I snapped.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

We pulled up at the house and Duane left me by the fence. They approached the house and once they located the skip there was a lot of screaming and cussing. Then the guy bolted out of the door with Leland and Duane Lee right behind him. Before I could react Duane Lee tackled him. Leland slapped the cuffs on the guy as Duane Lee looked up at me. This was a side of him I had never seen. I wasn't sure who I was looking at, it scared and excited me at the same time.

"Pick him up boys. Youngblood search him." Duane yelled coming out of the house.

People began coming out of the house as they searched the fugitive. I felt Lyssa's hand on my arm and hear her whisper. "Passenger front now."

I did as she said noticing the tense tone of her voice. I saw Beth quickly jump into the driver seat of the other vehicle as Lyssa climbed into the driver's seat of the car I was in. I looked at Lyssa worried as Duane Lee let go of the guy and moved between Duane and the approaching male. Suddenly all hell broke loose. the fugitive was shoved into the back seat of our car and I could no longer see Duane Lee or Leland. I saw Duane shoved into the car in front of us and I saw Youngblood turn and mace everyone. Sonny and Richie came out of nowhere and joined the fray as someone I could only assume was Duane Lee or Leland shoved Tim into the truck.

"Lyssa!" Beth's voice boomed over the radio. "Do you see your brothers?"

"No Mom but I see Sonny and Richie." Lyssa called back. "Mother Fucker!" She yelled as something hit the window shattering it.

"Are you girls okay?" Beth yelled.

"We're fine Mom they broke the damn window." Lyssa answered.

"Lyssa where are they?" I asked shaking.

"They're fine, just wait honey." Lyssa put her hand on my arm as the guy in the backseat started yelling and cussing us.

"Settle down brah." Lyssa warned "She's an innocent here. Watch how you talk to her."

"Fuck you bitch." He snapped.

"Lyssa, pull up." Beth yelled over the radio. I saw Duane Lee and Leland back to back fighting with the guys that surrounded them. Sonny and Richie were a few feet away back to back as sirens blared. As the sirens got closer the guys began to scatter.

As Duane Lee turned I saw the blood on the side of his face. I was crying and scared. Lyssa stopped me as I reached for the door. "He's okay, stay put. Here you're safe out there you become a target and he'll flip."

The back doors opened a few minutes later and Duane Lee and Leland slid in. "Lyssa, book the guy in and take your brothers to be checked. We'll take care of this." Beth's now calm voice came over the radio.

"10-4 see ya'll back at the office." Lyssa called as Duane Lee put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

I put my hand over his and tried to calm down but the tears weren't stopping. "Shit, Lyssa pull over up here." Duane Lee said softly.

Once she had stopped Duane Lee got out pulling his shirt off as Leland pulled out a gallon jug of water. He poured it over Duane Lee and handed him a towel smiling. "Better Brah?"

"Yeah, much. You need to rinse off?"

"Nah, I lucked out, you got nailed this time." Leland laughed.

Duane Lee walked to my door and opened it as he slid another shirt on. He pulled me from the car and held me as I cried. "It's okay honey. This is why I didn't want you here. You don't need to see this shit." He whispered as he held me close. "Come on love let's get done and get you home." He kissed me tenderly.

"Oh how sweet. Daddy has to take bitch in training home cause she's scared." The ass in the back seat said as Duane Lee closed my door.

"Shut it!" Leland snapped. "No one jerked your fucking chain brah."

"Now why you want to go and be stupid and be disrespectful like that? After all I've done for you? Be nice brah or It's going to get ugly." Duane Lee said calmly.

"What you going to talk me to death Chapman?"

"No brah, I'm not going to waste my time. When you're ready to grow up and get your act together give me a call and we'll talk." Duane Lee lit him a cigarette.

"Yeah, if you can tear yourself from Daddy duty huh?"

"Watch it brah or I'll take you out and let him beat the hell out of you." Leland snapped.

The guy kept his mouth shut though. Once they were done Lyssa attempted to take them to be checked but lost the battle and we went back to the office. I had stayed silent looking out the window. I went into my office and closed the door before sitting down in the corner and breaking down again. Duane Lee came in a few minutes later and sat down in my chair. He pulled me up into his lap and held me not saying anything just letting me cry as he held me.

Ten minutes later Leland knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Dad said take her home, we're done for the day."

"Thanks brah, we'll see you at the house." Leland closed the door. "Come on my baby, let's get you home and settled down." Duane Lee kissed the top of my head as we stood up. He grabbed my purse not letting go of me and we headed out. The office was quiet and Beth smiled softly at me.

Duane hugged me tightly before hugging Duane Lee. "Go home and talk, we'll see you all tomorrow."

I didn't say anything as we drove just curled into Duane Lee's side and clung to his arm. He looked down at me a few times and squeezed my leg. I didn't want to think about how much worse it could have been but I did understand him a little better now. At least what he went through in the field. The animalistic side of him scared the hell out of me, it was a lot like Joe's sadistic side.

"Hey Mom." Lex said looking at me funny as we came in the door.

I smiled softly at her. "Hey sweetie, where are the boys?"

"Dakota, Alex and Dylan are out back helping Uncle Leland and Coby is laying in my bed. We're reading a book."

I watched her as she happily got a soda and a juice box and headed back to her room. "Uncle Leland? Where did that come from?" I asked Duane Lee who shrugged.

"Who knows? Go get a bath love, I'm going to go check on Leland and the boys before they burn the house down."

"You go get a shower and get all the mace washed off and I'll go rescue the house." I smiled softly as we heard a small sonic boom come from the back yard.

"Oh shit, Leland's grilling again." Duane Lee laughed shaking his head. "Better take the fire extinguisher with you baby, he probably set himself of one of the boys on fire." He went to get in the shower.

"Not funny!" I yelled after him.

"Wasn't meant to be." He called back as I practically killed myself getting out the door.

"Hey Mom!" Alex smiled as I stumbled out the door.

"Did you see that? It was awesome! You okay Mom?" Dylan asked sitting down next to me.

"Dad almost blew up the house again." Dakota laughed as I looked at Leland. "Someone should hide the lighters from him before he does serious damage." Leland shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

I shook my head. "I'm fine Dylan. Did you boys get everything finished today?"

"Yes Ma'am, we even went over and cleaned Mrs. Smith's yard and pool for her and walked that pig headed dog of hers." Dakota laughed.

"That dog is unbalanced." Alex laughed.

I watched the three of them for a few minutes they really did act as if they had been brothers all their lives. I was amazed at how normal Alex was becoming despite all the damage Joe had done.

"Mom, are you really okay? You seem a little off." Dakota asked concern all over his face.

"Yes love, I'm fine. I think however as soon as Duane Lee gets out the shower we all need to sit down and have a talk. We'll let Coby and Lex off though since it really doesn't concern them." I smiled.

"Did we do something to make you mad or want to leave us?" Dylan said sadly.

"Oh no baby, not that kind of talk. I'm not going anywhere. None of us are okay." I hugged him tightly as Duane Lee came out and Leland came over to sit at the table on the deck with us. Once Duane Lee came and sat down I decided to take Lyssa's advice. "Listen guys, I understand why you three did what you did. I do appreciate you wanting to protect Alexie and make sure no one messes with her. Right now she needs all of us more than ever." I smiled at them. "I want you to understand though that violence isn't always the answer. I need to know that the three of you can handle things without resorting to beating the hell out of someone to get things taken care of."

"We do know that Mom, you didn't hear the horrible things those boys were saying to Lexie though and the teachers weren't doing anything about it." Dylan said softly.

"Mom she was crying and begging them to stop." Dakota chimed up.

"They called her a whore Mom." Alex bit his lip and balled up his fist. "She's not a whore, they had not right. She didn't...." He stopped as Dylan and Dakota shot him a shut up look.

I shook my head. "Okay, I understand now but listen guys." I looked at Alex. "You know son what I went through, what we all went through with Joe, I don't want to have to wonder if one day the three of you will be abusive because you don't know any other way to handle your anger. It scares the hell out of me to think that one of my precious babies could become a monster like Joe." My voice cracked as a tear rolled down my face.

All three boys surrounded me and hugged me. "We're not like him Mom, none of us." Alex whispered clinging to me.

"We'd never be like that Mom we promise." Dakota kissed my cheek.

"We've been taught women are to be respected not treated like a possession." Dylan ran his hand through my hair moving it from my face. "That's why is made us so angry to see the way they were treating Lexie. We love her, she's our sister and we won't let anyone hurt her ever."

I kissed all three boys. "Thank you, that's what I needed to hear. Now you may all have your phones back but you are still all grounded. You shouldn't have thrown the first punch boys." I looked up at Duane Lee and Leland. "Now do you understand why I was so upset?"

They both nodded their heads. "We support you and it's important that you and the kids understand that Chels." Leland smiled at me. "There will never come a time when we don't respect your opinion and what you feel. Hell, you have become Mom to all the kids and you have stepped into that roll lovingly and willingly."

"I know you do Leland and it means a lot to me that you have accepted the kids and I being here the way you have."

"Honey, you do know Leland is the one that pushed you and the twins moving in here right?" Duane Lee smiled at me. "I knew I wanted you here but I wouldn't have moved you in if Leland hadn't insisted it was the only way to keep you safe."

"No I didn't know that but I'm glad I do now." I smiled. "I guess if you are grilling I'm going to the store." I laughed. "Anything in specific you want or just whatever?"

"Pork chops, green salad, I don't know." Leland smiled at me softly.

"Okay, I'm taking Lex and Coby with me. I have my phone call me if you think of anything else." I stood up to get Coby and Lex. "Duane Lee, anything you need?"

"Yeah, you to take my truck, I don't trust your car." He smiled and kissed me as I leaned down. "The keys are on the dresser. You have the card right?"

"Yes dear. I've got it all covered. Did you deposit our checks yesterday or were you to busy trying to get even with me."

"Of course not honey, when we left here I went to the bank, I'd never risk you not having plenty of money to blow." He laughed and ran his hand over my stomach as I headed to the door. "Hey Leland, where did I put those checks." He whispered and I turned to glare at him. "Joking, I put them in the bank." He laughed.

AMAZING LOVE PART IV

By the time we got back Beth, Duane, Richie, Sonny and Lyssa were all there and a full blown water fight was in full swing. Tim came in a few minutes behind us with his girls and they quickly joined in.

"Hey Dad!" Alex yelled and my head whipped around looking for Joe as Alex soaked Duane Lee and turned to Lex.

"Don't even think about it son." Duane Lee boomed. "Your sister is off limits. However, Mom is fair game." He grinned.

"Oh hell no!" I glared at Duane Lee. "You want more couch time do it."

I screamed as Leland picked me up and chunked me in the pool. "See, I can do that, I don't have to share my bed with her." He laughed.

"Pay backs a bitch Chapman." I said sweetly as Duane Lee helped me from the pool. He went to kiss me and I shoved him in the pool and ran to the house.

Duane Lee ran into the house behind me and Leland started yelling as all the kids ganged up on him. I ran through our room and into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Baby, you should open the door." Duane Lee said laughing.

"Oh whatever, how stupid do you think I am Chapman." I stripped my clothes off, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Duane Lee was quiet so I knew he was still there. I popped the door and peeked out to make sure he was the only one in the room before walking out naked. Duane Lee pushed the bedroom door shut and leaned against it watching me. As I walked past him he slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly. I leaned back into him and moaned softly feeling his body respond to me.

"Hey Chelsea, where is the can opener?" Lyssa called as I turned in Duane Lee's arms.

"Damn, house full of people." Duane Lee growled into my ear making me want him even more.

"Mom, I'm starting the salad." Lex called to me.

"Coming guys, just changing my clothes." I called back still pressed tightly against Duane Lee and not breaking eye contact. I was so wrapped up in what was happening between the two of us I completely forgot I was naked as I reached for the door.

"Baby, I think unless you want a similar reaction to mine from every male in the house you should put at least one of my shirts and some shorts on." He pulled me back against him.

I gasped softly as his erection pressed into my abdomen. "Don't start something you can't finish my love." I purred.

"Oh I can finish it honey anytime you're ready and anywhere you want." He kissed me softly before letting me go. "Get dressed love I'll supervise until you're done." He stood there for a few minutes before going into the kitchen.

The last thing I wanted to do was put my clothes on, hell I wanted to be taking Duane Lee's off. I dressed anyway and went into the kitchen. Duane Lee took a sip of his Corona and watched me before kissing me deeply and going back outside.

"Everything okay?" Lyssa smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't it be? I took your advice and talked to the boys and Duane Lee and Leland earlier. Thanks Lyssa." I smiled.

"Good but honey unless I miss my guess you'd rather be wrestling with my brother right now." She laughed as I blushed. "Busted."

"I'm going back out Mom unless you need something else." Lex said as I shook my head.

"We got it honey go ahead." I watched as she went out and sat down on Duane Lee's knee. He rubbed her back and kept talking to Beth totally oblivious to the look that passed between Beth and Duane.

"She's happy." I smiled as I watched them. My baby girl was slowly becoming herself again.

"Yes, you all are. I'm sorry about today, if I had thought for a minute all of that would happen, I'd never have suggested you go." Lyssa said softly.

"You couldn't have known Lyssa, don't worry about it. You were right I did need to understand." I smiled and hugged her.

"Maybe but Duane Lee needs to meet you half way and stop expecting you to just accept his way of life."

"I don't think accept is the right word, I think he just assumed we'd fit into his life and that may not be possible." I sighed. "At least not where bounty hunting is concerned."

"What do you mean Chels, the two of you are perfect together."

"I mean physically, emotionally, and chemically we are perfect. I can even handle working in the office with him but I'll never fit with the bounty hunting part." I smiled.

"Don't scare me like that sista." Lyssa laughed.

"Truth is Lyssa, I'm so in love with him I don't know what I'll do when all this ends." I choked back my tears.

"When what ends? You and Duane Lee?" I nodded my head trying not to cry. "What makes you think it's going to end?" She watched me struggling for control over my emotions. "Listen, I know my brother honey and he's already head over heels in love with you. He was from the first minute you and those two fell into his life. Don't worry." She hugged me tightly.

"Aunt Lyssa, Mom, Dad and Uncle Leland said it's done. You okay Mom?" Lex smiled pulling out the salad.

"She's fine love. Let's get the food out there." Lyssa smiled at her. "Chels go wash your face honey, we've got this."

I came out and Dane Lee pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Everything okay love? Lex said you were upset."

"I'm fine, just emotional, you know how women are." I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Anything I can help with?" He whispered in my ear sending chills rushing through my body.

"You already have baby, you already have." I turned in his arms and kissed him passionately not realizing everyone was watching us.

"Okay love birds, let's eat." Duane called.

Duane Lee kept me close through dinner and kept touching me. I was having a hard time keeping my hands off him too and an even harder time concentrating on the conversation. The need to be closer to him pushing me to the breaking point.

As soon as we were done the kids cleared the table and were cleaning up the dishes as Lyssa and Beth put away the left over's. I tried to help and was run back outside. Once they were done all the kids piled into Lex's room to watch a movie while the adults talked.

"They are doing good, Lex seems to be settling down nicely." Beth smiled

"Yeah, she just seems more relaxed and comfortable when Coby is close by. He's even been sleeping in her room with her." I smiled softly.

"It's normal for her to feel safe with someone else around. She's the only girl so she will turn to the least likely threat." Beth assured me. "It'll be fine honey, you'll see."

"I hope so Beth."

"What has she decided to do about the baby?" Duane asked softly.

"She says she doesn't want to put it up for adoption, but she's only 14. I don't know honestly. I'm worried that being so young it's going to destroy her."

"No it won't Chels, she has you and all of us. She'll be fine." Lyssa came around to sit by me. "I had Abbie when I was 14 but it would have been easier if I had just listened to Dad and came home. A good support system can take on anything."

I nodded my head and thought about it. "You know honey there is another option. A way for her to have the baby and yet not." Duane looked from me to Dane Lee. "The two of you can adopt the baby."

I looked at Duane Lee and he shrugged. "We could honey, that way Lex is still in the baby's life but she doesn't have the stress." Duane Lee smiled agreeing with Duane.

"We'll have to think about that." I said softly as everyone began getting ready to leave.

"We're going to bed, you guys have fun." Duane Lee pulled me to my feet as I yawned.

"Mom, can Coby and I go to Aunt Lyssa's?" Lex asked as Duane Lee and I came in.

"It's the weekend honey I don't see why not but you should go ask Uncle Leland, I don't know if he has plans with the boys or not."

She came into our room a few minutes later and told us they were leaving." Night Mom, night Da. Duane Lee. Love you both." She called as she left our room.

"She almost did it again." I smiled kissing Duane Lee before getting up to go take my bath.

"Did what again?"

"Call you Dad. You're good for her, for all of us." I kissed him again and went into the bathroom to run my bath.

"When did she call me Dad?" Duane Lee asked as he came in to wait for me to shut the tub off before starting the shower.

"Earlier when she came in to tell Lyssa and I the food was ready. I don't think she realized it." I smiled wickedly as he sat down on the side of the tub and flipped the jets on.

"She almost called me Dad a couple of times today. She will when she's ready. I love her like she was my daughter. It'll come baby." He pulled his shirt off and leaned down to kiss me and I pulled him into the tub with me.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "One problem love I'm still half dressed." He kissed me again as I undid his belt and threw it and his wallet out onto the floor before undoing his shorts.

"Hey Mom?" Alex called from our room.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Lyssa's on the phone, she said it's important." Duane Lee climbed from the tub pouring water everywhere as he went to the door to get the phone. "I don't want to know Dad." Alex laughed and went back to their room.

"It's all your Mother's fault." Duane Lee yelled laughing.

He came back carrying the phone. "Hmmmm." He smiled wickedly.

"Duane Lee, it could be about Lex."

"Hey Lyssa, what's up? You interrupted my adventures for that? Have you lost your damn mind? Really? When? Okay, I'll tell Leland and Sonny and we'll see you around 2. Baby the Thompson file?"

"On my desk. That's the one I was working up when we went on the bounty."

He relayed the information and hung up. "Keep that thought." He smiled as he kissed me and left the room.

***DUANE LEE'S POV***

Leland held out a Corona as I opened the glass door and came out. "Here brah, have another...What the hell?" Leland laughed as I came out.

"None of your business little sister, I don't want that and we're going out. We have to meet Dad, Beth and Lyssa at 2. So go catch a nap. You too Sonny, Thompson is flying in from San Antonio were going to grab him at the airport. Now, I'm going to take care of some unfinished business. Night." I walked back to the bathroom stopping to tell the boys goodnight. I shut and locked the bedroom door.

Chelsea was laying in the tub with her eyes closed as I came back in. I briefly thought about what an idiot Joe was to let her go before leaning down to kiss her and all thought was chased away by my sudden need to be near her.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck purring softly turning me on even more. "You getting in or not?" She whispered seductively.

I slid my shorts and boxers off and climbed in behind her pulling her to rest against my chest. We sat there for a while relaxing and just being together. I groaned as the phone rang and I looked to see Theresa flashing on the phone. ~Damn it, I divorced her ass and she's still pissing me off.~

I reached for the phone and kissed her again tenderly. "What?"

She looked up at me as Theresa started bitching. "Okay so who is the bitch and why is Dylan calling her Mom?"

"None of your business and let me see, that would be none of your business too, that's the great thing about a divorce. What I do and let my son do is my concern Theresa, it has nothing to do with you." I snapped before kissing Chelsea again.

"Duane Lee, I don't want to fight with you. Dylan is like my own son, I don't want him hurt by one of your over night flings."

"One of my....You know what Theresa, I'm busy."

"I know drinking a Corona and playing play station." she said sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm in the bath tub." I snapped again losing all patience with her and this bullshit.

"Oh funny Duane Lee, you don't take baths you take showers unless...."

"You got it. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my ex wife."

"Dylan's Mother?" Chelsea asked as I kissed her throat and bit her tenderly.

"No, the other ex wife." I answered before kissing her again as the phone rang once more. I ignored it knowing it was Theresa again. She'd do everything she could to interrupt and cause problems. I ran my hand across her abdomen and she moaned and grabbed my leg.

I could hear Leland on the phone as she turned around and straddled me kissing me deeply and passionately. I ran my hands up her rib cage causing her to moan again as I played with one of her nipples. She pressed her hips into me causing me to gasp. I pulled back from her. "Baby, are you sure you're ready for this? No pressure."

"Yes Duane Lee, make love to me." She said softly and bit my neck. That was all I needed to hear.

AMAZING LOVE PART V

"Baby, I have to go." I whispered pulling her back from the edge of sleep.

"I know." She whispered and rolled off of me and curled up shivering. I covered her before pulling her to me and kissing her passionately as Leland knocked on the door.

"Yeah, coming."

"Just making sure you were alive in there." Leland called softly as I slid from the bed and went to clean up. I watched her as I slid my jeans on. She was curled into a ball with her back to me. I could tell by her breathing she was already asleep. I slid my boots on and grabbed my belt and quietly left the room so I didn't disturb her.

Sonny and Leland looked up at me as I came into the front room both hiding their smiles. "Sleep good brah?" Leland asked.

"Fuck you!" I shot at him as I suited up.

"Nah, you're not my type, besides Chelsea would get jealous." He chuckled as they got up off the couch.

They headed out the door and I went back to my room for a minute. I stood and watched her for a second before I heard Leland start the truck. I leaned over Chelsea and put my hand on her hip. She opened her eyes and looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. "I have to go my love. I'll be back as soon as I can." I whispered brushing her hair out of her face. I kissed her again not wanting to leave her.

She nodded her head and whispered "Be safe baby." and yawned. I almost missed the "I love you Duane Lee."

I dropped my mace and crawled back into the bed with her and pulled her back into my arms and kissed her deeply feeling something stir inside once again. "I love you too baby. Get some sleep."

"Hurry back." She smiled content as I left the room. I cracked open the boys' door. Alex was laying in bed reading.

"Come lock up behind me son."

"Sure Dad." He followed me to the door. "Be careful out there."

"I will son. You boys take care of your Mom for me." I hugged him. "Get some sleep son." I smiled as I stepped out the door. I waited until I heard Alex lock the door and arm the alarm system before going to the truck.

8 hours later Leland, Sonny and I stumbled through the door exhausted. Chelsea was curled up on the couch reading and looked up smiling lovingly at me as I sat down on the couch. I leaned my head back against the wall as she curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her tightly into me.

"Rough one?"

"Yeah and I didn't get any sleep last night." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go shower baby." She gasped as I stood up.

"Duane Lee, you have a black eye. How the hell did that happen?"

I laughed not even wanting to think about it. "Don't worry baby it wasn't from the skip. Long story short Richie did it." I kissed her and went into the bathroom.

***CHELSEA'S POV***

~Richie gave him a black eye? What the hell went on out there.~ I went to the boys' room and reminded them to keep the noise down so Duane Lee, Leland and Sonny could sleep. The phone rang and I picked it up as I went back to the couch.

"May I speak to Duane Lee?" A female voice asked.

"He's not available at the moment, may I take a message?"

"No you may not. I don't care what he's doing get him on the damn phone."

"Okay look, I'm trying to be nice here. He is on his way to bed. I'll tell him you called." I hung up on her and went into our room as it rang again. Duane Lee was coming out of the bathroom as I stuck the phone in the top drawer of the dresser and closed it.

"I know." He rolled his eyes and crawled on the bed moaning. I watched him for a minute before going over and crawling on his back. I massaged him as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

There was pounding on the front door, I heard one of the boys open it and footsteps and voices coming down the hall. "Theresa, don't go in there, I'll go get Dad." Dylan yelled.

"Why the fucking slut in there with him? Oh that's right the whore moved in."

"Dad!" Dylan called and I slid off Duane Lee to go deal with it when I heard Duane Lee growl and move pulling me back onto the bed as he wrapped himself around me. The bedroom door was flung open.

"Please tell me I'm having a really bad dream." Duane Lee fussed.

"You want us to show her out Dad?" Alex said coming in behind Theresa.

"They're calling you Dad? Duane Lee, are you out of you damn mind?" She yelled.

"I've got it son, thank you. Has Lexie called yet?" Duane Lee sat up in the bed still not letting me move.

"She called earlier and said Aunt Lyssa will bring her and Coby home tomorrow." Alex said as he walked to the door. "Is it okay if we go swimming?"

"That's fine just be careful no horse playing son." Duane Lee smiled at him as he went to meet Dylan and Dakota.

"Thanks Dad."

"He's not your fucking Dad dumb ass." I came up off the bed but Duane Lee put his hand on my stomach.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to my children Theresa. Are you just trying to piss me off and make me be an ass?" Duane Lee stood up. "Come smoke with me my love." He kissed me and held his hand out to me. "What the hell are you doing here Theresa?"

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you Duane Lee." She snapped as he moved me to the other side of him away from her and walked past her taking me with him.

"Theresa I'm not interested." He snapped as we went outside to the lanai.

Theresa came out the door with the phone as Duane Lee pulled me onto his lap. "LaFonda, they're calling him Dad. Dylan's calling her Mom." She yelled into the phone. "Yeah, he's right here, hold on." She turned to Duane Lee and he sighed taking the phone. "You're Mom's on the phone dear."

Duane Lee took the phone. "Hey Mom, let me call you back. Yes Chelsea and the kids are fine. Let me deal with Theresa and catch a nap and I'll call you back. No, here Mom talk to Chels."

"Hey Mom." I smiled taking the phone and standing as Theresa got even more pissed. I went into the house hearing her and Duane Lee go at it. "So how are you? Leland said you're coming for a visit."

"Yes, probably the end of next week. I want to meet the woman who stole both of my son's hearts after they swore off women." We laughed as Leland came out of his room obviously pissed.

"Oh man they woke Leland."

"That's not good honey."

"I know." Leland stood looking at me. "Mom let us call you back. Things are getting ugly outside, I'm going to try to defuse it before it gets out of hand."

"Okay honey, call me back."

"I will promise. Bye." I hung up as the sliding glass door shattered and Alex screamed. I jumped off the couch and Leland and I both bolted for the door.

Duane Lee stood next to the door his fist balled looking at Theresa. All three boys stood a few feet away watching what was happening as if frozen in time. I bent and picked the stone ash tray up off the floor and walked out returning it to its place on the table. I could tell by Duane Lee's breathing things were about to get really ugly. I saw the rage and the animal look flash in his eyes as he fought for control.

Leland opened his mouth to speak and I held up my hand. "Dylan, Alex, Dakota go to the truck please." I spoke softly. The three boys did as I asked quickly. I walked over to Duane Lee and stood in front of him. He unclenched his fist and looked down at me as I put my hand against his stomach. "The boys don't need to see this and I don't want to. I love you Duane Lee."

He nodded his head as he ran his thumb across my jaw gritting his teeth. "You're right. I love you to my baby. Go." He said after a minute before kissing me. "Be careful." Theresa began yelling again and stepped toward me but Leland grabbed her as Duane Lee growled and stepped in front of me clenching his fist again.

"Duane Lee, NO." I touched his back and felt him relax a little. "Call me when it's all over."

Duane Lee turned his head and looked at me over his shoulder. "No. No more. I'm done, get in the truck I'll be there in a minute." I nodded and did as he said. As I walked away I heard him tell Leland to leave the glass and he'd clean it up when we got back.

The boys were quiet when I got in the tuck. They looked at me funny and Dylan sat up and put his hand on my shoulder. Duane Lee came out a few minutes later with my purse and our cell phones.

"Ice cream anyone? Better yet, let's go get some lunch then we'll do ice cream." Duane Lee said as he started the truck. He reached over and put his hand on my leg and I slid my hand into his. He squeezed it tenderly before backing out of the drive.

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine really." I smiled at him as he drove.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm fine Duane Lee." I put my hand on his leg as we pulled into Taco Bell and the boys piled out of the truck putting their shirts and flippers on.

"For scaring you and Alex. You know I'd never hurt you right? I'd do anything to keep you and our kids safe." He said softly.

"I know I'm not shaking because I'm scared love. I'm shaking because I'm angry." I looked away from him.

"It's over baby, don't worry." He got out of the truck and came around to pen my door as a crowd of girls gathered.

"Oh my God, it's Duane Lee Chapman." One yelled as he shut my door and stepped in front of me as a camera flashed. He turned pulling my hand into his and keeping me in his back.

"Aloha." Duane Lee smiled as the girls squealed and snapped more pictures of him.

One of the girls approached him as we made our way to the door. "Duane Lee, can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure honey, just give me a minute and I'll be right back out."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Someone yelled

"Is that your son in there?" Another girl called out.

"One of them is Leland's son, he was on TV."

"Please, if you'll give me a minute I'll be back out to take pictures, let me see to my family. All I ask is that you respect them and our privacy." He opened the door for me as someone stepped up to try to photograph me. "Please, put that away. We don't want her photographed." Duane Lee stepped towards the guy as he pushed me through the door closing it firmly behind me as the manager came out and locked it and stood waiting to let Duane Lee in as soon as he was done outside.

The kids and I ordered our food before I realized I'd left my purse in the truck. "May I borrow your phone?" I asked softly. "I left my purse out in the truck, I will have to call Duane Lee to get it."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Chapman. It's on us." The manager called out to me.

"Oh, I'm not...."

"Thank you sir." Dylan took my hand. "Come on Mom, they are going to put us in the party room so we can eat in peace." He smiled cutting me off.

"We'll send your food out Ma'am, enjoy your meal Mrs. Chapman." The young girl smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled as Duane Lee came through the door and the manager once again locked it. He put his arm around me and we went to meet Dakota and Alex.

The boys talked excitedly as we ate. I didn't talk much except to answer one of them and Duane Lee just watched me. I was suddenly realizing how difficult my relationship with Duane Lee was going to be. Ex wives, girls, press, pictures. ~Oh God how was Lex going to handle all this?~ I dropped my fork. Duane Lee sent Alex for another one as he picked mine up off the floor.

He put his hand over mine on the table. "Relax honey, it'll be fine." He said softly as I smiled weakly at him.

Duane Lee's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. "Bail Bonds. Yeah, we're at Taco Bell you want anything? Thanks Leland I owe you brah." He flipped his phone shut and handed it to me. "Theresa's gone. Pissed but at least she's not there."

"Okay, I guess." I watched him feeling something was off.

"You ready boys?"

"Yeah Dad, we're going out first right?" Alex swallowed the last of his food.

"I guess, go see how bad it is. See if there is any way for us to get Mom through there without being bombarded." Duane Lee smiled at him.

"You got it Dad." Dylan called as the three boys headed to the door.

"Guess it's now or never right?" I half smiled.

"Honey, there is no way for me to keep all the cameras off you. They're going to get pictures of you and the kids."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Loving me?"

"No, for causing all this drama and destroying your single available image."

"I'm not worried and none of this is your doing. I just don't want you and the kids stalked and harassed everywhere you go."

"Dad, it's bad, we're not getting through there." Dylan sighed coming back.

"There are cameras everywhere. Evan a reporter asking questions about Ms Theresa." Alex joined us.

"Uncle Duane Lee, Aunt Theresa just pulled up. She's talking to the reporters." Dakota slid into his seat. "What are we going to do now?"

"Fuck this is bad." I handed him his phone and he punched in Leland's number. "Hey Leland, I need you guys. There are people everywhere and Theresa's in the parking lot talking to reporters. I have to get Chelsea and the boys out of here. You better call Dad." He sighed. "Thanks Leland." He closed his phone. "We're going to hang tight until Leland and the others get here, he's calling Dad."

20 minutes later Leland, Sonny, Dominick and Richie came in laughing. "Holy shit brah, why is it you attract so much damn attention? Leland don't even get slammed like this." Richie slapped Duane Lee in the back of the head playfully.

"I think he had some help." Leland said grimly.

"Hey watch it stick boy, you give my man a black eye and now you slap him? Don't make me kick your ass." I cut Richie a pair of eyes.

"Damn baby girl got a mouth on her. It was your man's fault, he should learn to duck faster. Oh wait sorry, that would be your fault for keeping him awake all damn night." Richie grinned at me and winked.

"Keep it up." I winked back. "He damn sure wasn't complaining last night." Everyone started laughing.

"Theresa is running her mouth about you Chels. Be prepared honey I don't know how we're going to deal with all this. Dad is bringing Beth, Lyssa, and Tim we're going to try to get you guys out of here peacefully. We're to stay here away from the cameras until they get here. Let Dad and Beth deal with the press." Leland said pulling us all back to now.

"Food." Sonny said and all four grinned getting up to go order their food.

"Hey don't forget Dad, Tim, Beth, and Lyssa or there will be hell to pay." Duane Lee called out to them. "You know how Beth loves Taco Bell."

They were about half way through their food when the others came in. Beth sat down next to me in the seat Dylan vacated. "It's a circus out there. You okay baby girl?" She hugged me. "Why you have to go and drag her through all this son of mine?" She half laughed.

"No I'm not Beth, look at all this. This is crazy, if news of Lex gets out she'll be devastated." I fought the tears and panic. Tim and Duane exchanged looks. "What?"

"Honey, the local stations already picked up the news about Lex, they broke it 25 minutes ago." Tim said quietly as I flipped out.

"Duane Lee, we have to get to her!"

"Honey, she's fine! We have some friends with her and Davina is not leaving her side. She was a little upset at first but she's okay now. I just talked with Davina." Beth put her arms around me and hugged me as I cried.

"Okay, as soon as we are done eating, Lyssa go with Sonny and Richie and get Duane Lee's truck as close as you can to the door. Boys get ready to move quickly." He looked at Dylan, Alex, and Dakota. "Chelsea behind Duane Lee, Beth behind her. Leland you and I will take each side. Dominick you and Travis stay behind Mom and Tim beside Duane Lee."

"No." I said softly.

"Love, just do it okay. You'll be fine." Duane Lee kissed me and I shook my head.

"No, if they want pictures of me so damn bad, let them fucking have them. Just keep the boys safe. I don't give a damn what they do to me." I said irritated by all the bullshit.

"Honey, that's not what we're worried about. Theresa is out there running her mouth. We don't know what these people will do." Leland turned to me. "Boo, it's not the boys they want, it's you and Lex. Theresa has put a big sympathy spin on all this."

"I don't give a damn Leland. Just get the boys out of here." I snapped at him. "I'm sorry, just get the boys home and safe." I looked down.

"Boys, on your Mom now." Duane Lee barked and they all surrounded me. "Keep her between you three and don't budge away from her. Better my love?" Duane Lee smiled over his shoulder at me as we began to move through the restaurant.

Duane Lee went out first and true to his reputation, was a brick wall. He stopped a few feet out the door and let everyone else adjust position before moving forward. Cameras flashed all around us as people yelled questions and even reached out to touch us.

"Step back brah!" Beth yelled as a film crew pushed a camera into my face.

"Beth,! Beth, is what we are being told true? I she somehow controlling Duane Lee? Is her 14 year old pregnant?" A reporter yelled.

"Is it true she caused the fail of Duane Lee's marriage?" Another reporter yelled stepping in our path and Duane Lee forcefully moved him out of the way.

Duane Lee opened the back door to the truck and ushered the boys in before opening my door and pulling me between he and Tim and lifting me into the truck. "Duane Lee." I cried softly.

"I'll be fine baby. I'll fix all of this don't worry my love." He said and kissed me tenderly before shutting my door and turning to Beth.

"I'm making a statement to the press."

"Duane Lee..."

"No Beth, this is too far. They have no right to slam her or my kids this way." He growled.

"Let him go Bethie, I'd do the same for you." Duane said as he lowered his glasses and turned his back to the truck as Leland, Richie, Sonny, and Lyssa stood with their backs to the truck on the driver's side. All stone walls protecting me and our kids.

AMAZING LOVE PART VI

"Listen!" Duane Lee yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'm only going to say this once. I am not being controlled in any way by anyone. Yes she is my girl, yes I love her and yes she and the twins live with me. No she isn't the reason my marriage failed, my ex wife was responsible for that. As for Our daughter, and yes I said our, it is none of your business. All I have asked of any of you was to respect my family's privacy. In the future if you have questions you feel we owe you answers for, please go to a reputable source such as my publicist or myself. Don't ask questions to a vindictive ex intent on destroying the Chapman family. Now, please move and let me take my family home."

Duane Lee turned and made his way through the crowd to the driver's side of the truck. "Duane Lee, will you take a picture with us?" A girl touched his arm as he was opening the door.

"No, I'm sorry honey but right now I need to get my family home. Aloha." Duane Lee smiled at her as he climbed into the truck. He flipped up the console and pulled me to him keeping me close as we moved through the crowd. I saw Theresa glaring at me as the rest of the Chapman's pulled out behind us moving slowly so no one was injured.

"Duane Lee, we need to go get Lex." I whispered.

"Baby, the press will be all over Dad's. Let me get you and the boys home and Leland, Sonny and I will go get Lexie."

"Duane Lee please, she's got to be so frightened." my voice cracked.

"Okay baby, we'll go get her." He pulled out his phone and let Leland know we were headed to get Lex now. "Call Lexie baby, she's been trying to reach us." Duane Lee said closing his phone.

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled her cell. "Hey baby, are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine there are a lot of people here with me and Davina hasn't left my side. Mom they are saying horrible things about us. Uncle Leland said that he and Dad are coming to get me as soon as they get you and the boys home. I'll be okay Mom."

"We're coming to get you now Lex, we're not far away honey. We're approaching the gates." Duane Lee put his hand on my leg as photographers swarmed trying to get pictures of us. I turned away as a flash went off next to my window.

"Dylan, grab that blanket behind the seat and throw it up here over Mom." Duane Lee snapped pulling me down into his lap. "We want Lex in the middle too boys grab that other blanket and let's get her covered as soon as she's in the truck."

Sonny and Richie came from one of the vehicles behind us and began pushing people back from the gates. Four more large men which appeared to be fighters came from the house to help as the gates slowly opened. Duane Lee pulled up blocking the door from the press and Lex was lead out by two more huge men under a blanket and put into the car between Dylan and Dakota. Alex was taken to Leland's car and we began to move slowly again.  
The cops showed up as we pulled onto the road and began arresting people.

By the time we got home I was a basket case and at the snapping point. The kids went out into the back yard and the guys followed them to smoke. I went into our room, closed the door, set down on the bed and cried.

***Duane Lee's POV***

Lexie came out as we were smoking and talking. At first she just stood there next to me watching the boys. After 5 minutes or so she sat down on my knee as usual and I rubbed her back and tossed my cigarette to keep it away from her. It wasn't until she leaned back into me that I realized something was wrong. I wrapped my arms around her carefully so I didn't spook her. "You alright my baby girl?" she nodded her head but when I looked up at Leland he shook his head no seeing her face.

"Momma's crying. I upset her." Her voice cracked and I hugged her to me.

"Shit, no you didn't baby girl. Go see Uncle Leland let me go check on Mom."

"Come here baby." Leland held his hands out to her and she went to him crawling on his lap and putting her head into his neck.

Chelsea was balled up around my pillow crying when I walked into our room. I closed the door and crawled onto the bed pulling her back into me and holding her as she cried. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I don't know how to fix all of this."

"Fix what my baby?"

"All of this, the press, the fear, the rumours, the pain, everything."

"Love, none of this is your fault and no one blames you for any of it. Theresa started this and together we are all going to get through this." I kissed her tenderly.

"I didn't mean to cause all of this."

"You didn't Chelsea listen to me baby, Theresa caused this. Stop worrying so much and stop trying to fix everything honey, let me deal with it. I know you're use to having to take care of it all on your own baby but now that's my job. I love you Chelsea, that's all that matters."

"I love you too Duane Lee, more than I ever thought possible." She turned over in my arms and I pulled her tight against my chest and kissed her gently as my cell rang.

"Damn it." I laughed. "Bail Bonds." I listened as Mom yelled over the phone. "Mom, slow down, what?"

"Duane Lee, what the hell is going on over there? I'm headed to the airport, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Mom, everything's fine, Theresa is just stirring up shit." I slid my hand up under Chelsea's shirt and felt her tremble under my touch.

"Duane Lee, have you seen the news?" Mom yelled.

"No Mom, I'm sort of dealing with it real time, I don't want to watch the bull shit on the news." I grinned wickedly as she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

"Duane Lee, leave Chelsea alone and turn on the damn television. They are saying there is more to the story between you and Alexie." Mom yelled at me.

"What?" I stopped teasing Chelsea. "You're joking right? Mom she's 14, she is the daughter I always wanted. Why would anyone think I look at her any other way?"

"There are pictures Duane Lee. Pictures that could be taken as more going on."

"Mom, I've never been anywhere near inappropriate with her. What the fuck!" I yelled. Lexie screamed bloody murder. "Mom I have to go, I'll see you soon."

I hung up and we went to see what the hell was going on. As I came in a police officer grabbed me. A man had hold of Lexie and was pulling her to the door as she fought frantically to get to me.

"Daddy!" She yelled as the man pulled her to the door and Chelsea flipped out. Dylan, Alex, and Dakota came running in followed by Sonny, Richie and Leland.

"Stop it, you don't understand. You're scaring her." I yelled.

I got pissed as she became more frantic. "Daddy Please, make them stop. Help me!"

"Calm down baby girl, I'm going to fix it." I called to her calmly. "Lexie look at me my baby girl, come on calm down baby. Daddy's going to fix this okay." I kept my voice calm even as the officer shoved me into the wall making Lexie scream and fight more.

"Damn it leave her alone, she's a rape victim and you're scaring the hell out of her."

The man holding Lexie let go of her immediately and the officer pressing me into the wall backed off. The police chief came through the door obviously pissed off. "Release them both and get the hell out now." He bellowed.

Lexie flung herself into my arms crying and I held her tightly. "It's okay my baby." I kissed her forehead. "Go with Momma now. Boys, take your Mother and your sister to our room now."

"Duane Lee, I'm sorry about all of this. They jumped the gun. While I was getting facts they decided to take action. I assure you after seeing the film I know this is bull shit and I'll take care of it." Chief Landers said quietly shaking my hand.

"What the hell are you going to do out the invasion of our private lives?" I snapped.

"DUANE LEE!" Chelsea screamed and the Chief Landers and I ran. Lexie was balled up on the floor and blood was everywhere. "She's loosing the baby Duane Lee." Chelsea cried as Lexie clung to her hand screaming.

I lifted her off the floor as the boys helped Chelsea up and we all headed out the door. "Daddy, it hurts so bad, make it stop, please." She cried as Chief Landers wrapped a blanket around her and I carried her out and put her in the back of the hummer.

"I've got you baby girl, hold on to me, we're going to take care of this." I whispered to her crawling into the back and holding her as she cried. "Chelsea, come on."

Four hours later Chelsea and I sat next to our no longer pregnant 14 year old as she lay unconscious in the bed. I was furious with the police department for putting us through this and causing all this pain for my baby girl.

"Mr. Chapman, Mrs. Caulder, you have an amazingly strong daughter. She'll be fine. Unfortunately, we lost one of the babies but the other two seem to be doing well. There is no way for us to know what caused the miscarriage, I can however tell you after the ultrasound the other two are healthy and strong." The doctor smiled at us. "I suggest to prevent further complications you alleviate the stress in her life. I suggest home schooling and bed rest."

We were both stunned. "She's still pregnant. Triplets." Chelsea whispered.

"It's not uncommon Mrs. Caulder, she's a twin correct? You didn't know she was expecting more than one baby?"

"Yes, No. I mean, yes she's a twin but no we didn't." She finally got out.

"Then genetically she's predisposed to have twins or even triplets." He smiled. "I would however suggest counselling to help her deal with the loss of the baby. Even when the pregnancy is unwanted the loss of a child is hard. On a teen it will be even harder. We'll monitor her over night and if all is well, you can take her home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor." I smiled as he left.

"I guess we should call Leland and the boys." Chelsea whispered.

"I'll call Dad and Lyssa. You call Leland."

Once we had passed on the information to the rest of the family I thought about Mom. As if on cue she walked through the door. "Hey Mom." I smiled at her.

"How are the two of you holding up?" She hugged me then Lexie. "Leland told me I'm so sorry. I had to come be with the three of you when Leland told me."

"You talked to Leland?"

"Yes, I just left there 20 minutes ago. Alex is something else Chelsea."

"You haven't been told then." Chelsea smiled weakly.

"Told what honey?"

"She's still pregnant Mom. She only lost one of the babies. She's still carrying the other two." I said quietly.

"Triplets? Wow!!" Mom sat down. "God works in mysterious ways." She whispered.

"Mom." Lexie moaned.

Chelsea jumped up as Lexie looked at me. "We're here baby." He voice cracked.

"Daddy, my baby, it died." she cried softly and I saw Mom cover her mouth.

I picked her up and sat down on the bed holding her as Mom sat crying with all of us. "It's okay baby girl, we'll get through this together." I whispered as my heart broke for the fragile little girl in my arms. She may not be mine by blood but she was mine none the less now. "The other two are fine baby, it's going to be okay."

"I was carrying three babies?"

"Yes baby." Chelsea brushed her hair back out of her face.

"That's good right?" At least the others are safe." Lex hiccupped and looked at mom apparently just realizing she was there.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm LaFonda, Duane Lee and Leland's Mother." Mom said as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm nice to meet you Mrs. LaFonda. Dad talks about you a lot."

"Oh no honey, you can call me Grandma. You belong to my sons now and that means you are my Granddaughter too." Mom got up and kissed her forehead.

***LaFonda's POV***

I watched my son come apart and quickly pull himself together for the two women sitting with him that obviously meant the world to him. Watching all of them interact it was obvious my concerns were unfounded and I now understood why Beth and Duane so readily excepted the situation between Duane Lee and Chelsea and why Theresa felt so threatened. She had believed in her heart they would find their way back to one another. I had too until now. Now I knew my son had found his soul mate. Nothing would ever tear him from her.

"Do the three of you need anything?" I smiled as they all sat cuddled together on the bed.

"I'm sleepy. The three of you should go home and sleep. Grandma, you had a long flight." Lexie yawned more concerned about us than herself. She was a remarkable young woman.

"You are not staying here alone young lady." Duane Lee smiled at her. "As if I'd allow that."

"Daddy, you both have to work. Granny will be livid if you're not on top of your game tomorrow. Mom is ready to fall over and Grandma is jet lagged."

"Oh I'll be fine honey. Don't you worry yourself about me." I smiled at her lovingly. She had stolen my heart despite what she had gone through, her concern was for those around her not herself.

"Granny will be extremely upset if Dad lets you stay here alone." Beth smiled at her coming through the door with the boys who quickly climbed on the bed with Lexie pushing Duane Lee and Chelsea aside and taking up position to protect her if need be. Dylan kissed her gently before letting Alex hug his twin.

Beth came over and hugged me. "How's it LaFonda?"

"I'm good Beth and you?"

"Now we're wonderful. Our new additions gave us quiet a scare though."

"Granny, make Mom and Dad take Grandma home and get some sleep they won't listen to me. They are all exhausted.

"And you think they are going to listen to me when you're here my love." She laughed kissing Lexie.

"We are not going to leave you here alone honey." Duane Lee fussed at her.

"She's right love, you need to sleep. You haven't slept in what 48 hours or more now. Take Mom and go get some sleep." Chelsea touched his side and he pulled her into his chest slipping his arm around her protectively as she hid a yawn.

"Honey you are exhausted too, it's been a busy couple of days for all of us."

"You are both going home. I'll stay with Lexie. It will give us some bonding time." I smiled at them tenderly.

"Mom.."

"No Chelsea, you'll learn quickly I'm more stubborn than my sons. I'll be fine." I cut her off.

The phone rang and Chelsea picked it up talking for a minute. "Lexie it's Uncle, he wants to know if you need anything, you want to talk to him?"

Lex took the phone from her. "Hi Uncle, you don't have to do all that. You don't even have to come up here. Yes sir, I would like that, my book bag too, I have homework to do. Not the pink ones, the blue or the orange ones, they are more comfortable. Can I have my tooth brush and hair brush too? Thank you Uncle Leland." She smiled as they talked. "Do we have any more of that soup you bought me? Can I have a can of that too, my stomach is sick." Okay, I'll see you soon. Uncle Leland...I love you."

Chelsea turned away so Lex didn't see her crying. She and I obviously needed to talk, there was something they weren't telling me. Beth took the phone and hung it up as I stood up. "Chelsea, I need a cigarette, why don't you keep me company while we wait on Leland and the boys to get here. Beth, join us?"

As we were heading out the door Duane and Lyssa came in and we took Lyssa along with us. As we sat down to smoke I looked at Chelsea. "Okay, what is it that you and my sons are not telling me?"

She sighed and Beth and Lyssa sat on either side of her telling me my suspicions were correct. "Honey, I've known LaFonda a long time, tell her." Beth whispered.

"She didn't choose to get pregnant Mom."

"Most people don't honey it just happens. Everyone make mistakes Chelsea."

"No, LaFonda you don't understand. Lex was raped. By a friend of her father." Beth said and Chelsea's head snapped around.

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Beth was shocked.

"I knew she had been raped. I didn't know it was one of Joe's friends." Chelsea was becoming agitated.

"To make it worse." Lyssa held Chelsea's hand tightly as Duane Lee came out the door and stood behind her. Leland walked up as Lyssa paused waiting for Dakota and Coby to get out of ear shot. "Her Dad, excuse me sperm donor, knew and allowed it." Chelsea broke down. "Lex could hear Alex yelling and trying to get to her. She also heard when he hit Alex silencing him." Lyssa finished as Chelsea bolted off the bench and Duane Lee grabbed her pulling her into him.

"I'll fucking kill him! Duane Lee my baby, he let her get raped!" She wasn't crying anymore it was pure rage and motherly love.

Duane Lee held her down as she fought to get away from him and gave in. "Does Dad know?" He asked as Leland turned his back trying to control his rage.

"Yes, that's why he suggested you and Chelsea adopt the baby. It may be easier for her to forget that way." Beth said softly as Duane Lee rocked side to side holding Chelsea.

"Chelsea, honey listen to me. Leland!" I called him back as he began to walk away knowing my sons to well. "Anger won't fix this and neither will violence boys." I looked from Duane Lee to Leland. "Do you hear me?" I raised my voice slightly as they both nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." They answered together.

"Now, unless I miss my guess, she has begun the healing process. Regardless of what happens, she needs love and understanding. Making her feel safe is the most important thing."

"Your Mother is right boys. Let the justice system work. The wheels may more slowly but they do turn and he will pay, they both will. Your Dad has already called to get charges under way and the attorney that will set all of the bull straight and stop any future sit. A gag order is being put on Theresa to prevent her from talking to the press about anything concerning the family."

***Duane Lee's POV***

I could feel Chelsea shaking against me as I fought for control over my anger. Death was to good for that asshole. As she stopped shaking I loosened my grip on her. I prayed for strength for all of us knowing this was going to be a hard road. I saw the rage on Leland's face as I released Chelsea. I turned to see what he was looking at as Chelsea stepped away looking in the same direction. Before I could react she was on top of Joe.

I pulled her off shocked that she was so violent after being against it so adamantly as Joe yelled. "Get that fucking cunt off me." I turned loose of her as Beth and Mom grabbed her and punched him in his jaw. "I'm here to see my fucking daughter." He yelled as blood flew everywhere.

"You stay the fuck away from my wife and my kids! Especially my little girl." I yelled. "So help me God I'll kill you if you come near them again."

Everything was silent and everyone was staring at me. "So you married the whore?" Joe hissed and I was taken aback by the question.

"What?" I saw Mom and Beth trying to hide their smiles. "Get the hell out of here and don't you ever talk about her like that." I stepped towards him but Leland stopped me.

"No, let him go Brah." Leland smiled.

Joe stormed off the way he had come as Lyssa gasped. "Shit." She stepped to Chelsea and lifted her hand. "Does it hurt Chels?"

"No, actually I can't feel it. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Damn baby, let's go get that seen about."

"Duane Lee, you don't even realize what you said? You're as bad as your Dad." Beth laughed.

"What?"

"You told Joe to stay away from your wife and kids." Leland smiled.

"Hmmm, guess that means now I have to get married." I laughed as we walked to the emergency room again.

"Hey, what if your wife and I don't get along? Do I have a say in this?" Chelsea laughed.

"Sure you do my love." I stopped her and turned her to me. "Chelsea, will you marry me?"

AMAZING LOVE PART VII

Mom and Beth started laughing as she stood there looking at me making me sweat. After several minutes she smiled at me and said yes. "Way to be romantic brah." Lyssa slapped me. "Congratulations anyway." She walked off shaking her head.

"Bite me Lyssa." I called after her before kissing Chelsea deeply.

"Congratulations guys." Leland laughed. I'm going to go check on the kids and rescue Dad."

"I'm going back up too. I'm sure Lexie needs rescuing so she can rest." Mom laughed and kissed us both. "Congratulations son, if it means anything I agree with this choice. Coming Beth?"

"Yes, I agree too. I love you both. Congratulations and let us know about the hand." Beth kissed us and her and my Mom left arm in arm.

Thirty minutes later we headed up to say good night before going home to bed. Dad, Beth, Lyssa, Leland and the boys were just headed out. "What the hell?" Dad asked hugging Chelsea trying not to move her brace.

"Our anti-violence sweet heart beat the hell out of some guy and broke her hand." I laughed.

"Yeah you should have seen her Dad, she definitely rocked his world a bit." Leland laughed as Duane looked at me sternly.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow young lady." He tried to hide his smile. "Night kids."

"Night Dad, by the way, we're getting married." I called as he went out the door. He turned around and came right back in.

All five kids were starring at us with their jaws on the floor. Dad looked back and forth between us. "Really?" Chelsea nodded and he hugged us both crying. "Congratulations both of you."

"Thanks Dad now go home." I laughed.

"Night Duane." Chelsea smiled.

"No honey, it's Dad." He kissed Chelsea. "Night baby girl."

The kids were still starring at us. "Okay, enough. Yes I proposed to her, yes was the answer, yes she really beat the hell out of the guy and we'll talk at home boys now let's go. Lex needs sleep." I laughed. We said our good byes to Mom and Lex and headed home. Chelsea was in pain and trying to hide it.

***Lex's POV***

"You look happy honey." Grandma smiled at me. "You want to talk or would you rather sleep.?"

"I am happy, he's the kind of guy we always wanted our real Dad to be."

"He loves you all very much Alexie."

"We love him too Grandma with all our hearts. Who did Momma hit?"

"I think love you should ask your Mom and Dad that."

"It was Joe wasn't it? Aunt Lyssa and Granny told Mom." She started to cry. "I wanted to tell her Grandma, really I did. I just didn't know how."

"Honey, Mom knows that. No one blames you for any of it sweetie. Now that everyone knows, we can all began healing together." She came over and hugged me.

***Chelsea's POV***

We pulled up at the house and cameras flashed as we got from the truck. I didn't care anymore but Duane Lee opened my door and tried to shield me as we went in.

"Hey brah, you heard yet?" Leland asked as we came in.

"No what's up now? Do I even want to know?"

"You're already married and they have pics of Lexie being carried our supposedly distraught over the wedding."

"Who comes up with this shit?" Duane Lee said irritated.

"The distraught daughter's good father of course." Leland laughed.

I rolled my eyes and the boys came in and sat down. "Where's Coby?" I smiled at the beaming trio.

"Lex's bed. He's upset, he wanted to stay with Lex. He misses her." Dakota said quietly. "Are you and Uncle really getting married."

"Yes we really are." Duane Lee laughed.

"When?" Dylan asked smiling.

"We haven't really discussed that yet." I smiled at Duane Lee. "You guys okay with all this?"

"Hell yeah!" Dylan and Alex said together. "Sorry."

"In our defence we are really excited." Alex said softly as Duane Lee cut him a pair of eyes.

"Don't let it happen again." Duane Lee tried not to smile as he fussed at them.

"Moving on, we need to talk boys." I looked at Leland and Duane Lee who both nodded. "We are going to pull Lexie from school and home study her at least until the babies are born. We have to keep her stress level down."

"That's a good idea Mom, it'll keep up from getting suspended too." Alex smiled.

"Well, I don't know about that." Duane Lee laughed. "You can't blame Lexie for the lack of judgement the three of you showed. For future reference thought let's try staying out of trouble."

They all nodded. "Now Alex, I know what happened. Leland and Duane Lee do too. I think we need to talk about it." Alex looked down at the floor.

"Do you want us to leave?" Dakota asked quietly.

"No." Leland interrupted.

"I don't think that's necessary. In fact, I think the three of you if not all four have already talked about this. Am I right?" They all nodded. "Now we understand why you boys are so protective of Lexie. I'm not going to force you to open up Alex. I will tell you it wasn't your fault and that whenever you are ready we are here. No one blames you especially not your sister."

"I know Mom but I should have..."

"What Alex? What could you have done? You tried son. No one can fault you. Just know we are all here for you whenever you need us. We are going to get through this as a family." Duane Lee said squatting in front of Alex. "Chapman's stand together no matter what. You and Lex are Chapman's we're going to make that official as soon as possible. I'm having the attorneys get on that first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad." Alex half smiled and Duane Lee ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome now off to bed you three." Duane Lee smiled. "Love you guys."

"Love you too." They said giving us all hugs and heading off to bed chattering.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. If I can get my hand to stop hurting I might even get to sleep." I laughed.

"I'm going too." Leland laughed. "Turn off the damn phones! Never mind Lexie might need something."

"She had Chelsea's number and so does Mom. We can turn ours off and the house phone and I will have Dylan, Dakota, and Alex leave theirs on too." Duane Lee pulled me up off the couch and handed me two pills. "Pain meds baby. I'll go get your prescription filled in the morning but the doctor sent those to help you sleep."

I took the pills and headed to bed leaving Duane Lee and Leland to shut the phones off and lock up. "Night Leland." By the time I was out of the bath I could barely stand. Duane Lee chuckled as he dressed me and carried me to the bed before going to check on the boys.

My hand throbbing the next morning pulled me from my peaceful sleep. Duane Lee was already out of bed or for all I knew never came to bed. I was tucked in snugly so I suspected he had been here at some point. I looked at the clock and gasped 3pm. I had over slept big time. I rolled from the bed and ran for the bathroom as my bladder screamed.

As I came out, I heard everyone in the living room. Duane Lee came in with a medicine bag. "You're awake. How does your hand feel love?"

"Painful, where are the kids?" I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Dylan, Dakota, and Alex aren't home from school yet. Leland checked Coby out and took him to pick up Lexie and Mom. He's still not letting Lexie out of his sight." He chuckled. "Take your pills baby."

I did as I was told and woke the next day to Mom coming in with a plate of food as my hand once again throbbed painfully. She didn't say much just sat there making sure I ate. Once I had finished she handed me two more pills and ordered me to take them before once again leaving me to sleep. LaFonda stayed two more weeks taking care of me and the kids until the majority of the pain was gone and I could do for myself once again. I was lost without her and couldn't wait for her next visit. She had helped me pass the long hours at home with only myself for entertainment since Lex slept most of the time or was doing homework and Beth and Duane still refused to let me work in the office insisting I take care of me and Lexie.

Once my arm healed then Beth, Lyssa, Lex and I began to plan our wedding. Duane Lee was still undecided on a date but we did finally get it nailed down to sometime in September.

Lex was sitting at the table doing home work as I cooked when Duane Lee came in from work. "Hey Dad, what about the 17th?" Lex looked up at him smiling.

"Works for me hon." He kissed her forehead before coming in to talk to me. They had been texting back and forth all day arguing over one day then another. They were having so much fun haggling over the date I had stayed out of it. "Honey I'm home." He smiled coming into the kitchen and kissing me.

"Hey love, did you finally catch him?" I smiled as I put another pot on the stove.

"Yeah, the little shit wouldn't give up, fought like hell. September 17." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"September 17, wedding date." He leaned on the counter.

"Oh, okay. I guess." I laughed. "How did you come up with that?"

"Our daughter. She's due the end of July first part of August. She doesn't want to be pregnant for the wedding."

"Yeah, we had discussed that." I dropped Duane Lee's Corona and it shattered. "Shit!"

"Hey, you okay honey?" Duane Lee stood up and came over apparently noticed me shaking.

"Yeah, I've been doing that all afternoon everything I touch I break." I began cleaning my mess up.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked as he helped me clean up the glass.

"Can we talk about that later love?" I smiled at the boys as they came in from basketball practice.

Duane Lee looked at me for a minute. "Alex, Dylan, come get this please. Dakota tell Dad to keep an eye on supper. You bedroom now."

"Duane Lee I'm cooking."

"NOW!" He growled. The five kids watched as we went into our room and Duane Lee closed the door. "Okay, talk to me. What's going on." He asked as I sat down on the bed.

"You better sit down." I smiled nervously more scared by the second of how he was going to react to the news.

"Love your scarring me." He sat down next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine baby, just pregnant."

He looked at me for a minute as what I said sank in. "Pregnant? How far along?" He asked stunned.

"8 weeks approximately. We won't know for certain until the ultrasound in three weeks." I was getting nervous.

"I'm going to be a Daddy again." he whispered. "We're having a baby!" He laughed and pushed me back on the bed kissing me deeply and passionately. "I love you baby."

"I love you too honey." I laughed.

"Does Lex know yet?"

"No, just you and your Mom. She called right after I left the doctor. By the way she'll be here on Friday." I giggled as he kissed my stomach.

"Okay, so September 17 isn't an option, you'll be right at 7 months then." He chuckled as he ran his hand over my belly making me laugh.

"Let's talk to Lex." I suggested and he nodded calling for her.

"What's up?" She looked from me to Duane Lee as she came in.

"We need a new date and soon." Duane Lee smiled at her as she sat down on the bed by us.

"I thought we decided on September 17?"

"Can't do that honey, I'm sorry. I'll look like a beached whale." I laughed. "I don't really want wedding pictures like that."

"Why would you??? Oh Mom Really?" She got all excited.

"Yep really love looks like you're going to be a sister again." I laughed as she squealed and hugged me then Duane Lee.

"That's awesome! In that case how about July 4? I'll be pregnant but I don't care anymore."

"Why July 4?" Duane Lee asked opening the door as the boys knocked.

"Independence day. Our freedom from our so called Dad." Lex grinned.

"Oh that's cool." Alex laughed.

"What was all the screaming about?" Dylan asked as Leland came down the hall.

"We're having a baby." Duane Lee said as the boys all looked at him funny.

"News flash Uncle." Dakota laughed "We're having two and we already knew that."

Leland smiled ear to ear. "Congratulations guys." He came over and hugged me.

"I think they mean," Dylan started softly and ended up yelling "They're pregnant!"

"What?" Alex looked back and forth between us. "No joke?"

Once all the excitement settled Duane Lee called Dad for them to all meet us at my favorite restaurant to share our news. It was met with the same excitement and cheer we had received from Leland and the kids. As we ate dessert Duane Lee dropped another bomb shell on us pulling out some papers from his jacket and handing them to Lexie to read.

She opened up the envelope and quietly read for a few minutes before handing them to Alex. I looked from the twins to Duane Lee as Alex passed them to Dylan.

"What's that all about?" I asked softly.

"Lexie, Momma wants to know what that is." Duane Lee smiled at her.

"It's our papers. Our adoption papers." She started to cry softly and everyone looked over at her.

"We're officially Chapmans." Alex said loudly as once again excitement and love flowed freely around the table.

Lexie got up and hugged Duane Lee and he pulled her down into his lap and cradled her gently. "You are now officially my baby girl." He kissed the top of her head as she cried softly.

"Wow, and new baby on the way and a new Dad no one can take away all in one day." Alex said laughing. "It's been a busy week."

That night as we lay in bed, Duane Lee and I decided we would present the three kids with matching rings for the wedding. All three of their rings would be identical to ours with their names engraved inside tying us to one another as a family forever. Duane Lee kissed me tenderly before kissing my belly and turning out the light. I giggled as he ran his hand up under my shirt and to my breasts. "I love you Momma."

"I love you too Daddy." I whispered before he kissed me and passion set in.


End file.
